EXODUS
by kimsaera61
Summary: "Aku seorang pembunuh, Lu. AKU PEMBUNUH. Tidakkah kau takut itu?" -Sehun- "Percaya padaku, Baek. Aku bisa mengubahnya. Aku pasti bisa menjungkir balikkan dunianya." -Luhan- /HunHan/GS/
1. Prolog

"Di hutan ini, semua pohon kunamai rindu dan seluruh arah berulu padamu. Rinduku, anak panah waktu yang menuju ke hatimu melampaui segala yang pernah kamu ketahui. Segala rindu semata ingatan lalu. Segala luka semata kenangan semu. Bunga dan kupu-kupu sudah mulai lelap. Taman dan jalan mulai mati, tak bercahaya."

.

.

"Soal Sehun yang pernah mengagumimu, memberikan perhatiannya padamu, memberikan hatinya padamu, itu bukanlah semuah kisah yang semu atau fiksi yang hanya akan kautemui di buku-buku tebal dongeng sebelum tidur. Ini nyata. Aku memang benar-benar menjadikan kamu tokoh utama dalam perotasian otakku, Luhan. Dan betapa namamu terpatri jelas disana. Jadi, Xi Luhan, maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?"

.

.

"Tidak, Luhan. Tidak boleh. Dia seorang psyhco, dan aku yakin dia bisa kapan saja membunuhmu."

"Percaya padaku, Baek. Aku bisa mengubahnya. Aku pasti bisa menjungkir balikkan dunianya."

.

.

"Chanyeol, benarkah itu?"

"Benar apa, Lu?"

"Tentang Sehun."

"Sehun?"

"Sehun dan pembunuhan keluarganya."

.

.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Kau sama sekali tidak mengingat panggilan itu?"

"Aku tahu namaku Sehun. Tapi aku begitu asing dengan panggilan Sehunnie seperti itu."

.

.

"Diam disini sampai aku kembali, arasseo?"

"Lalu, kau?"

"Aku akan melihat keadaan di luar, kau bawa ini."

"Sirreo, kau saja."

"Dengar aku baik-baik, Lu. Kau ingat pelajaran memakai pistol, kan?"

.

.

"Aku bosan dengan hidup ini. Aku bosan dengan tawa kosongku. Aku bohong, aku tidak pernah bahagia. Aku butuh teman. Aku tahu aku kaya, aku bahkan bisa membeli segalanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan. Aku tidak butuh uang banyak, aku hanya ingin perhatian dari orang-orang sekitarku, perhatian yang tulus."

.

.

"_Semua sudah kuselesaikan. Mereka yang tidak mencintaiku, sudah mati. Polisi mencurigaiku. Tapi polisi otak udang itu juga cinta uangku. Siapa yang menghalangi keinginanku, maka dia harus MATI. Maaf. Tapi melihat darah yang berceceran karena ulah buruk tanganku membuatku bahagia. HA...HA...HA."_

.

.

.

"Bukan. Bukan kau, Sehun."

"Aku seorang pembunuh, Lu. AKU PEMBUNUH. Tidakkah kau takut itu?"

"Itu hanya masa lalumu."

"Siapa bilang?"

.

.

CITTTT... BRAKKK

.

.

"Sehunnn... Sehunnieeeee. Andwaeeee. Jebal andwae."

"Mianhae, noona."

.

.

.

**Kim Saera**

**Present..**

**.**

**.**

Title : Exodus

Rated : M

Genre : Eo... action(?) romance

Main Cast : Oh Sehun Xi Luhan

Other Cast : Find by yourself, haha.

Warning : GS / Typo(s) / Absurd / Don't like? Go away.

Summary :

"Tentu saja, kamu tak merasakan apa yang kurasakan, juga tak memiliki rindu yang tersimpan rapat-rapat. Aku sengaja menyembunyikan perasaan itu, agar kita tak lagi saling menganggu. Bukankah dengan berjauhan seperti ini, semua terasa jadi lebih berarti? Seakan-akan aku tak pernah peduli, seakan-akan aku tak mau tahu, seakan-akan aku tak miliki rasa perhatian. Bagiku, sudah cukup seperti ini, cukup aku dan kamu, tanpa kita. Bukankah dari dulu juga begitu? Hanya noona dan dongsaeng. Hanya adik dan kakak."

-Luhan-

" Setiap kali kita bertatap muka, aku melihat senyummu yang terlalu kekal untuk mengenali duka. Kapuk-kapuk rindu ku mulai pecah; karena kamu. Sebab kamu. Aku bisa menemukan rumah terindah untuk pulang ketika harus hilang dan peluk terhangat untuk kembali ketika harus pergi. Tapi entah... Mungkin, aku akan mulai mengerti, kau dihadirkan tidak untuk ku miliki. Mungkin juga, kau di datangkan tidak untuk ku genggam. Iya. Kamu. Hanya boleh kurindukan, tanpa boleh memintamu membagi rindu yang sama untukku."

-Sehun-

-COMING SOON-

**A/N :**

**AH, YUHUUU~ JENG JENG JENG. SAERA NONGOL LAGI SAMBIL GANDENG CHANYEOL *DIGAMPARBAEK*. HAHAHA. INI FF KEDUA (YANG KEMAREN AJA BELOM'-'), DEMI APA OTAKKU JALAN PAS MAU UN -_-' BUKAN INGET RUMUS TAPI MALAH HUNHAN, BAEKYEOL, DAN KAWAN-KAWAN, HEHE. INI AKU MIKIRINNYA SAMBIL RADA' TAKUT-TAKUT GITU. /CURCOL/ ABIS SEHUN DISINI JADI... DUH APA YA...**

**INI APALAGI, INSPIRASINYA DATENG PAS LIAT FILM 'WORLD WAR Z' (LAGI). ETAPI GANYAMBUNG YA. ENTAH~ POKOKNYA TUHAN NGASIH INSPIRASINYA TIBA-TIBA GITU. DISAAT WAJAH ZOMBIE TERPAMPANG DI LAYAR, KEKEKE;)**

**EOH.. SAERA BENER-BENER BUTUH KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN. SOALNYA BARU PEMULA, HEHE. INI RATED-NYA M APALAGI. YA YA YA.. JANGAN LUPA KRITIK DAN SARAN, YA. NINGGALIN JEJAK LAH PALING NGGAK.**

**YAUDAH DEH, HAPPY READING, YAP. **

**REVIEW JUSEYO.**

**TERAKHIR, SARANGHAE. ANNYEONG;;3 **


	2. Chapter 1: Enchanted

**Exodus**

**By : Kim Saera**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Eo... action(?) romance**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun Xi Luhan **

**Other Cast : ****Find by yourself, haha.**

**Warning : GS / Typo(s) / Absurd / Don't like? Go away. **

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

"Andwae.. kumohon.. jangaaan.." terisak, Luhan sedang berusaha keras melawan tangan kekar dan menuntut yang sedang berusaha mencoba membuka paksa celana jeansnya.

Tubuh bagian atasnya sudah terekspos didepan wajah namja yang sangat terkenal itu. Baju kaosnya harus menjadi korban besarnya kekuatan namja itu. Dan dengan lancangnya namja itu meraup payudaranya dengan kasar setelah ia berhasil membebaskan keduanya.

"Jebal.. Andwae.." Luhan terus meminta belas kasihan dari namja itu. Tangannya yang mencengkeram erat celana jeansnya ditarik secara paksa dan diangkat keatas kepalanya.

Dengan mudahnya namja itu mengikat kedua tangan Luhan di tiang penyangga tempat tidur dengan menggunakan jas lab yang tadinya ia pakai. Namja itu menarik jeans Luhan dengan paksa, serta celana dalamnya.

Luhan bisa merasakan airmatanya lagi-lagi jatuh dipipinya.

Luhan tidak pernah tahu ketika ia bersedia menjadi petugas kesehatan dikampusnya ia akan menerima nasib seperti ini. Meskipun memang ia memiliki nasib yang buruk, tapi hal ini adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia khawatirkan. Berakhir ditempat tidur kecil dan diperkosa.

Luhan sudah diperingati untuk tidak berurusan dengan namja ini. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ketika melihat namja ini terluka sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk merawat seseorang yang terluka. Ia tidak pernah tahu namja yang ditolongnya benar-benar seseorang yang tidak manusiawi.

"Jebal… hentikan." sebagai usaha terakhir Luhan mengucapkan permohonanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu menusuk daerah vaginanya. Luhan memejamkan matanya membuat airmata mengalir deras dipipinya.

"Andwae…" ia meringis perih merasakan benda itu menusuk masuk kedalam dirinya.

"Ini pelajaran untukmu Xi Luhan. Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Oh Sehun."

oOo

Oh Sehun. Namja yang selama sepuluh tahun ini berada di hatinya, datang lagi. Dengan sosok yang baru. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba tadi namja itu datang padanya. Memperkosanya. Dasar. Luhan bisa saja sangat marah dan membenci namja yang memperkosanya kalau saja itu bukan Oh Sehun-nya.

Luhan merasakan bagian bawahnya sangat perih. Dia sudah mandi dibawah guyuran air dingin, tapi perasaannya masih belum baik. Mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Sehun tadi siang. Dia namja yang kurang ajar, baru saja bertemu tapi sudah memperkosanya.

Ting Tong..

Luhan menoleh kearah pintu dengan alis berkerut. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Luhan membuka pintu itu cepat karena mengira Baekhyun kembali dari kencannya bersama Chanyeol, tapi bukankah Baekhyun juga tahu password apartemen-nya? Luhan membelalakkan matanya melihat namja yang dipikirkannya barusan berdiri didepan pintunya.

Luhan mundur dan memeluk tubuhnya cepat. "Kau?" ujarnya takut-takut.

Sehun menatap Luhan dingin. Ia mendorong Luhan lebih masuk kedalam apartemennya lalu melangkah melewati pintu. Ia menutup pintu itu cepat. Luhan berjalan mundur dengan takut-takut. Kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa jam lalu terlintas didalam kepalanya. Apa Sehun datang untuk melakukanya lagi?

"Kau. Kenapa kemari?" tanya Luhan, masih dengan nada takut-takut.

Tidak menjawab Luhan, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang menghadap televisi. "Duduk!" perintahnya.

Luhan berjalan mendekati sofa yang berbeda dengan Sehun.

"Duduk disini." Sehun menepuk sofa tepat disebelahnya.

Luhan ragu sejenak. Haruskah ia duduk disana?

"Kau mau duduk sendiri atau kupaksa?" Luhan bergidik mendengar kalimat itu, ia pun mendekati sofa panjang yang diduduki Sehun itu. Dan duduk dipaling ujung disofa itu. Membuat jarak satu meter dengan Sehun.

"Ck." Sehun berdecak kesal.

Iapun bergeser mendekati Luhan dan menyambar pinggang gadis itu. Jeritan kecil keluar dari bibir indah Luhan ketika tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh Sehun. Bayangan betapa keras dan kuatnya tubuh Sehun menindihnya tadi kembali masuk kedalam kepalanya. Luhan menelan salivanya bukan karena takut, tapi sesuatu mengalir didalam darahnya, desiran panas yang membuat jantungnya berpacu.

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ditelinga Luhan, menghembuskan nafas panasnya disana. Tangan Luhan yang berada didada Sehun meremas pakaian Sehun. Desiran lain muncul. Membuat kakinya meremang karena tiba-tiba ia terangsang.

Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya melewati pipi Luhan dan berhenti dipermukaan bibir Luhan yang tercetak semburnya "Aku selalu ingin mencium bibir indah ini."

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan penuh minat dan tekanan yang keras. Ia menjilati bibir bawah Luhan dan mengigitnya pelan. Membuat Luhan terpaksa merintih dan membuka mulutnya. Sehun menelusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Luhan dan mulai menjelajah isi mulut itu.

Suara decapan bibir yang saling memagut itu berlomba dengan suara degupan jantung Luhan. Tangan Sehun bergerak turun kepaha Luhan yang telanjang. Luhan memakai baju kaos kebesaran yang menutupi sebagian pahanya. Ia sengaja tidak memakai celana karena daerah kewanitaanya masih sangat perih.

Luhan meringis sakit ketika merasakan tangan Sehun membuka pahanya lebar dan menyentuh daerah kewanitaanya.

"Ya!" Luhan mencengkeram kuat baju Sehun ketika tangan itu menelusup dibalik celana dalamnya dan berusaha menurunkan celana dalamnya.

"Jebaal.. jangan lagi.." pintanya. Sehun tidak mendengarkan Luhan, jari-jarinya masih bermain dibawah sana.

Hingga jari itu menemukan lubang vaginanya dan jari itu menelusup masuk kesana. Luhan meringis sakit saat jari itu masuk. Sehun memutar jarinya didalam sana. Membuat Luhan harus menahan perih karena itu. Tapi perih itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena jari Sehun sudah tidak berada didalam vaginanya lagi. Luhan bisa merasakan hawa dingin dan menyejukkan didalam vaginanya. Apa yang namja ini masukkan tadi?

"Apa..? Apa yang?"

"Itu membantumu agar tidak merasa perih lagi"

"Tapi.. apa..?" Luhan terdiam. Apa mungkin baru saja Sehun mengoleskan obat untuknya.

"Aku pergi." Sehun berdiri

"Sehun." Luhan berdiri dan berjalan pelan mendekati Sehun. "Gomawo." Sehun menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Xi Luhan, kau mengucapkan terima kasih pada namja yang baru saja memperkosamu?"

Luhan juga merasa bingung kenapa dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sehun. Tapi. Perlakuan Sehun padanya barusan membuatnya terkejut, dan sudah sepantasnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang sudah memberikanya obat bukan?

"Jangan berterima kasih. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkanya" jawab Sehun dingin. Luhan bisa melihat ekspresi kebingungan diwajah namja itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud memperkosamu tadi. Aku melihat beberapa pasang mata namja melihatmu dengan ekspresi kelaparan." Sehun mengumpat sekali sebelum melanjutkan. "Maaf. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dengan jelas ini apa. Aku hanya merasa tidak suka."

Luhan merona.

"Tapi tak apa. Kau milikku sekarang."

Sehun melangkah maju dan mendekati Luhan. Ia menunduk dan menempelkan pipinya dipipi Luhan yang memerah karena panas yang tiba-tiba saja datang diwajahnya.

"Masih perih?" tanya Sehun. Luhan bisa mendengar nada khawatir dan bersalah disana.

"Tidak begitu, karena salepnya. Gomawo untuk salepnya."

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Luhan dan memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. Luhan diam. Tiba-tiba saja dia tidak ingin menolak atapun melawan Sehun lagi.

"Aku menyesal." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya menerima penyesalan Sehun. "Maaf."

Luhan terdiam. "Kau tidak boleh melirik namja lain selain aku, oke?"

Apa ini? Luhan, apa dia mencintaimu?

"Oke, aku pergi." Sehun mencium Luhan sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dari apartemen Luhan.

Luhan menatap pintu itu dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia sepakati dengan Sehun. Ia mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah milik namja itu . Wahh.. pengaruh Sehun membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

Setelah Luhan tersadar. Dia membulatkan matanya dan melompat-lompat. Duduk di sofa yang tadi diduduki Sehun dan melempar-lempar bantal sofa.

"Yosh! Mimpi apa aku semalam. Oh Sehun yang menjadikanku pacarnya."

Luhan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sepuluh tahun penantiannya terjawab sudah. Dia sangat gembira. Luhan benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan itu terulang lagi.

Luhan benar-benar tidur dengan senyum dan mimpi indah lagi sekarang.

oOo

Seorang yeoja anggun berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Matahari sibuk berdandan di balik awan, yeoja ini segera masuk kedalam kafe yang sudah sering didatanginya.

"Yixing!" Sapa seseorang, teman janjiannya.

"Oh Sena. Apa kabar?" Yixing memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Baik. Jepang membuatku lebih baik." Sena tersenyum simpul. "Dan kau?"

"Aku juga. Baik."

"Pernikahanmu sebentar lagi, kan? Aku harap aku bisa menjadi pendamping pengantin." gurau Sena.

"Ya, tentu saja. Junmyeon pasti juga akan senang bila kau yang menjadi pendamping pengantin." Yixing tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabar Kris?"

"Baik. Dia masih di London dan sibuk menyelesaikan opera sabun konyolnya."

Yixing memencet hidung Sena pelan, "Itu bukan opera sabun, bodoh!"

"Lalu apa? Pekerjaannya yang konyol itu selalu membuatku menahan tawa." Ujar Sena riang.

"Menjadi aktor bukan hal yang konyol, sayang."

Sena mendengus. "Kau selalu membela Kris." Dia menghisap minumannya pelan. "Menurutku dia lebih tampan kalau menjadi presdir."

"Seperti Sehun begitu? Kau bilang dia sangat tampan bila telanjang diatasmu." Yixing berkata santai.

"Ya! Tidakkah kau mengatakannya dengan suara yang terlalu keras?" Yixing tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Minseok?" Sena bertanya sambil menoleh-noleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang." Yixing mencoba menghubungi Minseok lewat line.

"Ya! Minseokki."

_"Eoh, wae?"_

"Neo eodiga?"

_"Aku? Berbelanja. Mengapa memangnya?"_

"Oh Sena pulang dari Jepang seminggu lalu dan saat ini dia sedang nge-date bersamaku."

_"Jinjja?"_ Minseok memekik.

Sena tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabat berumur dua puluh dua tahun-nya yang super rempong itu.

_"Ah, eotteohke. Kasirnya masih antri. Ah, aku belum membeli seledri. Bagaimana dengan camilan. Bilang saja pada Sena, tunggu aku oke?" _Minseok terdengar ribut di seberang.

Yixing dan Sena tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_"Di kafe biasa kan. Tunggu aku, ya. Ya! Oh Sena, gidaryeo!"_

Yixing segera menutup teleponnya. "Kupikir dia sangat sibuk hari ini."

Sena tertawa. "Ya, super sibuk."

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang menarik rambutnya kebelakang. Sena merintih. Tapi, dia segera melepaskan rambutnya dari cengkraman gadis itu. Menoleh kebelakang, seorang gadis dengan rambut _wavy_ hitam dan tubuhnya tinggi proporsional. Badannya sintal dan tegap. Dia terlihat lebih muda. Kulitnya putih pucat dan tatapannya menusuk.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sena.

"Kau Oh Sena, kan?" gadis itu bertanya balik.

"Aku baru saja bertanya kau siapa."

"Aku? Kau tidak kenal aku?" Gadis itu tersenyum sinis. "Coba tanya temanmu itu."

Sena menoleh ke arah Yixing. Yixing hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu." Katanya.

Gadis itu langsung salah tingkah, lalu tertawa melecehkan. "Hahaha, kalian tidak tahu siapa aku. Aku model terbaik di Inggris. Dan kalian tidak tahu?"

"Bukan tidak tahu, tapi tidak peduli." Sena meralat santai.

Gadis itu sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Dia menarik kursi di sebelah Yixing. "Dengarkan aku, Oh Sena. Aku, Huang Zitao, tunangan Kris Wu."

Sena langsung tersedak. Zitao tersenyum puas, dia bersedekap dan mencibir.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, jadi Kris ge belum memberitahumu? Soal pertunangan kami, belum? Ya Tuhan, Oh Sena, kau kasihan sekali." Tao menyeringai.

"Aku tidak perlu dikasihani." Jawabnya dingin.

"Oh, That's no no. I'm not going to poor you, I'm just going here from London to apologize to you. Because, Kris, now he is mine." Tao tersenyum angkuh.

"Ani, Kris masih berstatus sebagai pacarku."

"Yeah, that's right. Tapi siapa yang akan menang? Aku." Ucapnya tertawa.

Sena melihatnya dengan pandangan jijik. "Yeah, tentu saja kau akan menang jika saja aku tidak hamil anaknya."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tao memekik.

Yixing membelalak. Dia yang sedari tadi diam melihat Sena dan Tao bertengkar, ikut kaget. "Jinjja? Sena-ya?"

"Wae? Kau takut?" Sena mendelik tajam ke arah Tao.

"Jadi, kau berusaha memakai cara busuk?"

"Itu bukan cara busuk, itu taktik." Sena tersenyum santai.

"Hahah, tentu saja Kris ge akan mencampakkanmu." Ujar Tao marah.

"Oh ya? Dia bilang akan bertanggung jawab."

"Listen! If you want to crush me, be better than me. Don't make a stupid tactics to destroy me. Or f*cking sell you soul to the devils! Do it if you're confident! You're motherf*ckers!" Tao mengumpat dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan emosi. Bagaimana bisa Sena sialan itu hamil.

"I want to kill you!" Tao berteriak sesaat sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan kafe.

Sena hanya terdiam dan mengumpat. "Shippal!"

"Ya! Bisakah kalian tidak saling mengumpat dan membuat telingaku yang suci ini terkotori?" Yixing berteriak frustasi.

Sena yang diam dan memeriksa handphone-nya itu menangis. Dia menangis dalam diam, dengan bibir yang setengah tersenyum, serta tangannya yang sibuk mengelus perut datarnya.

"Sena-ya? Gwaenchanha? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Yixing bertanya hati-hati.

"Sehun benar." Dia menggumam, entah ditujukan pada siapa. "Sehun selalu bilang laki-laki itu tidak pantas untukku. Dia selalu bilang cintanya padaku palsu. Dia sudah bahagia, tetapi bukan denganku. Harusnya, aku percaya pada Sehun. Harusnya." Sena sudah bersiap hendak terisak.

Yixing ingin segera membawanya ke apartemennya. Tapi Sena menolak, dia melambaikan tangan pada taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan mengucap salam kepada Yixing. Sena benar-benar meringkuk di dalam taksi dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

oOo

"Bangunlah, Xiaolu. Ini sudah pagi, kau tidak ke kampus hari ini?" teriakan cempreng seorang yeoja membangunkan Luhan di pagi yang dingin ini.

"Baek, kapan kau pulang?" Luhan menyingkap selimutnya.

"Setelah makan malam dengan Chanyeol baby." Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat kencannya dan Chanyeol tadi malam.

"Huh." Luhan mendengus sebal. "Kau kuliah hari ini?"

"Aku tidak ada kelas sekarang."

"Oke. Aku sama. Skripsiku selesai sebentar lagi." Luhan hampir menjerit senang mengetahui Baekhyun juga tidak ke kampus. "Dan kita harus bersenang-senang hari ini."

"Maaf sekali, Xiaolu. Aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol."

Luhan mendongak. "Dan Baekhyun benar-benar tega meninggalkanku sendirian?" Luhan memasang tampang aegyo memelasnya yang membuat Baekhyun terenyuh.

"Ya! Baik. Baik. Akan kubatalkan janjiku dengan Chanyeol."

Luhan segera melompat ke arah Baekhyun. Bergelayut di lengannya. "Terima kasih, cantik."

"Berhenti membuatku mual, Lu."

Luhan tertawa. "Bukankah kau paling senang dipanggil cantik?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. "Ini yang kusesalkan kalau kau tidak punya pacar."

"Aku sudah punya pacar." Luhan dengan santai berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur.

Baekhyun yang segera sadar melompat mengikuti Luhan. Memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Siapa dia? Umur berapa? Kau tidak sedang membohongiku, kan?"

"Tidak, Baek. Kami berpacaran tadi malam." Luhan tersenyum.

"Wahhh... Xi Luhan. Jjang!" Baekhyun mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah Luhan. "Yang penting kau tidak berpacaran dengan kakek-kakek kan?"

Luhan mendengus. "Kau tidak bisa berhenti berpikiran macam-macam tentang pacarku, huh?"

"Arasseo, arasseo."

"Dia primadona di kampus kita. Orang yang paling tampan menurut versi kita berdua. Kau tahu? Hoobae yang berumur delapan belas itu, yang otaknya paling jenius. Yang menyelesaikan sekolah menengahnya hanya dengan waktu dua tahun. Si dingin dengan tatapan menyeramkan, tapi dia manis sekali."

Baekhyun meneguk salivanya. "Oh Sehun?"

Luhan mengedikkan jarinya. "Yap, Oh Sehun. Betapa beruntungnya aku, iya kan Baek?"

Yang ditanya malah mematung. "Baek?"

Luhan menekan dahi Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. "Byun Baekhyun?"

"Tidak boleh, Luhan."

"Oh, wae?" Luhan mengerjap bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia.. dia.." Baekhyun merasakan bernafas sangat sulit saat ini. "Chanyeol adalah sepupunya, sepupu namja itu. Sepupu namja yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya bahkan kakek dan neneknya. Beruntung sekali Chanyeol-ku tidak terpengaruh tipu dayanya. Luhan. Kau tidak boleh."

Luhan menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu. Chanyeol benar-benar sepupunya dan dia bercerita padaku saat kami mabuk bersama."

"Sehun bukan pembunuh."

"Terserahmu, Luhan. Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap Baekhyun menyeringai. Dia malas berdebat dengan Luhan.

"Meskipun kau bilang dia pembunuh. Aku tidak akan beranjak seinci pun darinya." Luhan membulatkan tekadnya meski jantungnya saat ini berdebar keras. Dia takut.

"Kau gila ya! Tidak, Luhan. Tidak boleh. Dia seorang psyhco, dan aku yakin dia bisa kapan saja membunuhmu." Baekhyun menganga melihat penjelasan Luhan. Dia mengira Luhan akan takut dan segera menjauh dari Sehun.

"Percaya padaku, Baek. Aku bisa mengubahnya. Aku pasti bisa menjungkir balikkan dunianya."

"Dia tidak percaya cinta, Lu." Baekhyun tetap berusaha menjauhkan Luhan dari namja psikopat itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa dia pernah berkata 'Aku mencintaimu' padamu?"

SKAK MAT.

"Pernahkah? 'Aku mencintaimu, Luhan.' Dia tidak pernah mengatakan itu, bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

"Hubungan kami masih awal. Jadi-"

"Apa kau pikir awal hubungan tidak ada ucapan cinta? Kau sama saja melecehkan cinta, huh." Baekhyun membuat Luhan berpikir dua kali.

"Dia dongsaeng-ku, Baek." Baekhyun menganga mendengar Luhan.

"Jadi? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya padamu. Tapi, biarkan waktu yang menjelaskannya." Luhan tersenyum, merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Jadi. Apa maksudmu dengan dongsaeng?"

Luhan menghela napasnya berat.

"Dia dongsaeng kesayanganku. Lucu. Aku bahkan sudah mencintainya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Baekhyun duduk di samping Luhan yang tersenyum getir. "Saat itu, Sehun kecil belum bersekolah. Dia diam-diam mengikutiku saat aku pergi ke sekolah. Sehun kecil-ku yang lucu, yang sangat menyukai bubble tea coklat, yang tidak bisa pergi dariku. Yang sangat polos."

Airmata Luhan mengalir dengan sendirinya. Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama, menepuk pelan tangan Luhan.

Luhan menghela napas lagi. "Sehunku yang malang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dia mengikutiku saat itu. Saat itu, saat klakson dan rem mobil berdengung di pendengaranku. Dan saat aku menoleh, aku... aku.." Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, dia terisak. Baekhyun pun ikut meneteskan airmata.

"Ini salahku. Aku bodoh." Luhan menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Bukan, Lu. Tenanglah."

"Sehun. Dia. Dia amnesia ringan. Dia benar-benar tidak mengenali aku setelah itu. Dia bahkan sudah melupakan minuman kesayangannya, bubble tea." Luhan menangis dan menjerit.

"Luhan, tenanglah." Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu Luhan.

"Aku hiks.. aku kembali ke Beijing setelah itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kabarnya lagi. Aku kembali berkuliah disini. Aku beruntung bisa mendapatkannya lagi." Elu tangis Luhan memenuhi ruangan. Baekhyun memeluknya, ikut menangis. Tidak tahu, betapa pahit kenangan yang Luhan alami. Yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat namja lain selain Oh Sehun, yang membuatnya selalu menolak namja-namja yang jatuh cinta padanya. Yang membuat Luhan buta karena cinta.

Tanpa sadar ada sepasang manik mata yang menatap tajam mereka berdua.

Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Tbc

**A/N:**

**ANNYEONG;)) *tebarbunga* BIG THANKS YANG KEMAREN UDAH REVIEW PROLOG.**

NoonaLu | tiehanhun9094 | Aliyah649 | PutryManja | niesha sha | Rly. | ruixi1 | Kuneko Shryunggie | levy95 | Oh Juna93 | lisnana1 | niasw3ty | .7 | rikha-chan | zoldyk | snowless | luhannieka | mellamolla | | DBSJYJ |

**CHAPTER 1 CUMA PEMANASAN DULU, AKU SENGAJA KASIH BANYAK MASALAHNYA DISINI. BIAR NYAMBUNG SAMA CHAPTER SESUDAHNYA. EH YA, OH SENA ITU KAKAKNYA SEHUN, AKU KASIH TAHU, SOALNYA NGGAK AKU JELASIN DI AWAL, HEHE.**

**UDAH DEH DISINI DULU, AKU JUGA NGGAK TAU MAU NGOMONG APA LAGI. YANG MAU NANYA SILAKAN, PASTI AKU JAWAB. **

**OKE, ANNYEONG LAGI. SEE YOU NEXT CHAP. LAFFYU:* /kabur bareng Chanyeol/**


	3. Chapter 2: Nuna has gone

**Exodus**

**By : Kim Saera**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Eo... action(?) romance**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun Xi Luhan**

**Other Cast : ****Find by yourself, haha.**

**Warning : GS / Typo(s) / Absurd / Don't like? Go away. **

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Sehun segera merapikan pakaiannya. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin tampil begitu sempurna di hadapan Luhan. Sehun ingin memilikinya. Sebenarnya, rasa ingin memiliki itu sudah terasa saat Sehun pertama kali bertemu Luhan. Saat Luhan pertama menjadi mahasiswi di kampusnya.

Sehun mulai memata-matainya. Yang ia tahu, Luhan berumur 20. Dia orang China, tetapi masa kecilnya dihabiskan di Korea. Dia bahkan tahu password apartemen Luhan, 'hunnie'. Sehun pertama kali berpikir password-nya adalah nama pacar Luhan, tetapi dia meneliti, Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah punya pacar dan dia jarang berdekatan dengan laki-laki.

Sehun sampai di depan pintu apartemen Luhan. Sehun memakai setelan abu-abu dan dia malah tidak terlihat seperti anak kuliahan. Sehun mengetik password apartemen Luhan dan pintu terbuka. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara wanita miliknya itu.

"Jadi? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya suara seorang wanita.

"Aku percaya padamu. Tapi, biarkan waktu yang menjelaskannya." Itu suara Luhan.

"Jadi. Apa maksudmu dengan dongsaeng?"

Sehun bisa melihat Luhan menghela napas berat.

"Dia dongsaeng kesayanganku. Lucu. Aku bahkan sudah mencintainya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

_Apa ini? Semua orang sama saja. _

"Saat itu, Sehun kecil belum bersekolah. Dia diam-diam mengikutiku saat aku pergi ke sekolah. Sehun kecil-ku yang lucu, yang sangat menyukai bubble tea coklat, yang tidak bisa pergi dariku. Yang sangat polos."

_Sehun? Itu, itu aku?_

"Sehunku yang malang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dia mengikutiku saat itu. Saat itu, saat klakson dan rem mobil berdengung di pendengaranku. Dan saat aku menoleh, aku... aku.."

_Apa ini? Apa maksud Luhan? Siapa Sehun-Sehun itu?_

"Ini salahku. Aku bodoh."

"Bukan, Lu. Tenanglah." Hibur teman wanita Luhan.

"Sehun. Dia. Dia amnesia ringan. Dia benar-benar tidak mengenali aku setelah itu. Dia bahkan sudah melupakan minuman kesayangannya, bubble tea." Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan menangis pilu.

"Luhan, tenanglah."

"Aku hiks.. aku kembali ke Beijing setelah itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kabarnya lagi. Aku kembali berkuliah disini. Aku beruntung bisa mendapatkannya lagi."

_Tunggu, jadi maksudnya. Kalimat terakhir itu. Ah, ayolah. Ini masih terasa seperti puzzle bagiku. Apa aku harus memata-matainya lagi? Ah, tidak. Dia sudah milikku._

Sehun memejamkan matanya, seketika bayangan sekelebat mobil yang sibuk mengklakson dan mengerem mendadak itu terputar layaknya kilas balik di pikirannya. Anak kecil yang sedang menjilat lolipop-nya membuat Sehun bergidik.

Sehun memegang kepalanya yang sakit, terasa pusing. Gambaran itu terasa benar-benar nyata. Sehun butuh _wine_-nya. Sehun butuh minuman kesayangannya itu untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang begitu kalut.

"AHHHH..." Sehun merintih keras memegangi kepalanya.

"Sehun?" Luhan segera menghampirinya tetapi tetap menjaga jarak dengan Sehun.

Sehun menggapai lengan Luhan, "Kepalaku." Teriaknya. Luhan segera membawanya dan menidurkan Sehun di sofa, memberikan obat penenang.

Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun merasa takut, entah kenapa. "Lu, aku pergi dulu."

"Kemana?"

"Membeli sesuatu. Sebentar." Baekhyun segera berlari.

Sementara Luhan melihat Sehun yang tertidur karena efek obatnya. Ia tidak tahu efeknya begitu cepat. Luhan mengambil smartphone-nya, mencari sesuatu. Dan dia berhasil mendapat sebuah artikel. Dia terus membacanya sampai ia benar-benar takut. Kepercayaannya kepada Sehun hampir goyah. Tunggu, bukankah Sehun kemarin memperkosanya? Apakah alasan Sehun sewaktu itu hanyalah bohong? Kau juga terpesona padanya kan, Lu?

"INI. TIDAK. MUNGKIN." Luhan menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kau?" Luhan segera mengunci layar smartphone-nya dan menyembunyikannya di genggamannya. "Bukankah kau tertidur tadi?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun dingin.

"Sudah baikan?" Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan menelan ludah. Kau ingin bertanya padanya kan, Lu? Tanyakan saja. Luhan berkali-kali membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Dia bingung. Di satu sisi dia takut, di sisi lain dia begitu penasaran.

"Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya dan memperhatikan Luhan yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Luhan menghela napas. "Temanku baru saja mengirimkanku sebuah sms." Luhan berbohong. "Dia bertanya, 'Ada seorang anak mendapat hadiah bola dan sepatu saat natal, tapi anak itu malah kesal, menurutmu dia kenapa?' begitu pertanyaannya. Aku rasa anak itu seorang perempuan jadi dia tidak mau bola." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ani, kurasa dia cacat." Ucap Sehun santai.

Luhan membelalakkan mata. "Hah?"

"Dia merasa kesal karena mendapat hadiah bola dan sepatu, kenapa? karena dia tidak memiliki kaki." Jawabnya.

Luhan masih tidak puas. "Lalu temanku bertanya lagi, ini pertanyaan yang mudah kurasa, 'Suatu malam, kau melihat di bawah balkon apartemenmu ada seseorang yang sedang membunuh orang lain. Kau melihatnya lama, hingga akhirnya kau sadar orang itu juga sedang menatapmu. Dia mendekatkan jarinya ke tubuhnya dan berkomat-kamit, menurutmu apa yang sedang dia lakukan?'"

"Lalu jawabanmu."

"Orang itu menyuruhku diam, iya kan?"

Sehun tertawa, menyeramkan. "Dia sedang menghitung, Lu."

"Menghitung?" tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun mengangguk.

"Menghitung di lantai mana kau berada dan dia akan membunuhmu juga." Sehun yang menjawab seolah itu adalah pertanyaan mudah, membuat Luhan semakin takut. _Apa benar Sehun adalah... tidak jangan dulu, Luhan. Kau harus membuktikannya._ Pikiran Luhan setengah kalut.

"Kau punya teman banyak, Sehun?" tanya Luhan berusaha santai.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu betapa_ famous_-nya aku?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu. Kau berteman baik dengan mereka?"

"Sangat, Luhan. Sangat baik. Tapi mereka bisa kapan saja mencelakakanku, bukan? Teman baik tidak selamanya baik."

Bingo! Satu lagi sifat Sehun.

"Kau benar. Teman buruk juga tidak selamanya buruk." Luhan menormalkan degup jantungnya. Sekarang, Sehun benar-benar membuatnya takut.

"Tidak. Kau salah. Sekali buruk tetap buruk."

"Mereka bisa meminta maaf. Dan kita memaafkannya, selama kita bisa seperti itu, tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi." Ucap Luhan tersenyum.

"Dalam kamusku, tidak pernah ada kata memaafkan." Sehun berhenti sejenak. "Siapa bilang hal buruk tidak akan terjadi? Mereka bisa saja diam-diam menyusun rencana busuk di belakangmu."

Luhan kaget. "Selama kau tidak berpikiran buruk tentang mereka, mereka tidak akan seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

"Kurasa 'buruk' terlibat dalam pembicaraan kita kali ini." Sehun bersmirk yang membuat Luhan setengah takut dan setengah terpesona. "Apa kau pikir aku seseorang yang buruk?"

Luhan diam.

"Lu?" Sehun bertanya tidak sabaran.

Luhan tetap diam, dia bingung dengan perasaan kalutnya.

"LUHAN! Aku bertanya padamu, bodoh!" Sehun berteriak keras dan membanting botol obat dan membuat isinya berceceran di lantai.

Luhan mendelik kaget. Ekspresinya terlihat terluka.

"Luhan, maaf. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Luhan?" Sehun berusaha menenangkan hati Luhan.

"Pulanglah, aku tak apa."

"Lu? Tidak."

"Pulanglah." Nada Luhan terlihat lelah.

"Tidak mau."

"PULANGLAH!" Luhan membentak Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Oke, hubungi aku saat kau merasa baik. Hati-hati." Sehun segera keluar dari apartemen Luhan.

_Apa Luhan berpikir aku seseorang yang buruk? Apa sudah terlihat dari penampilanku? Apa penampilanku mencerminkan orang yang buruk?_ Sehun terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang berkali-kali memencet bel apartemen Luhan mendengus sebal. Dia berdiri di samping pintu apartemen Luhan sambil bersendekap.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membukakan?" gerutunya.

Dia mengetuk pintu tidak sabar, memencet bel berulang-ulang. "Nuguseyo?" terdengar suara dari interkom. Suara itu terdengar seperti malas dan mengantuk.

"Bukakan pintunya. Aku Chanyeol."

"Chan-chan." Baekhyun segera melompat membukakan pintu untuk kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali membukakan pintu?" Chanyeol mengumpat pelan.

"Kami tertidur. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Dan Luhan sedang bad mood." Chanyeol mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun menyuruhnya duduk di sofa.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau tidak memasak untuk makan malam, huh?" Teriakan menggelegar bergema di apartemen itu. Luhan dengan tatapan membunuhnya sedang membawa panci di tangannya.

Chanyeol menahan tawa.

"Kukira hari ini giliranmu, Xiaolu." Baekhyun berusaha bercanda. Dia segera melangkah ke dapur dan memasak.

"Aku sudah memasak kemarin, bodoh!" Luhan menoleh ke Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya. "Kau!"

"Iya, Lu?" Chanyeol melembutkan suaranya membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Apa aku sebegitu menakutkannya? Hei. Ini aku, Xi Luhan. Bukan monster dan kalian tahu itu." Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya geleng-geleng.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu memarahi semua orang saat mood-mu jelek, baby."

Luhan menghela napas. Duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Mengambil remote dan mengganti-ganti channel.

"Kenapa tayangan sekarang tidak ada yang bagus." Gerutu Luhan sambil terus mengganti channel.

_"Kakak dari presiden direktur Oh, Oh Sena, ditemukan meninggal dengan kepalanya yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Oh Sena ditemukan di garasi mansionnya, di Apgujeong Hills, oleh para maid-nya. Salah satu maid berkata kalau saat itu Oh Sena sedang menangis dan tidak ingin diganggu. Tubuhnya penuh luka bekas cipratan darah. Di kedua pipinya terdapat bekas tamparan. Polisi menduga ini adalah kasus pembunuhan. Dan polisi masih mengevakuasi tempat kejadian."_

Luhan menatap layar televisi dengan alis berkerut. "Oh Sena?"

"Apa lagi ini?" Chanyeol segera menyambar jas-nya yang disampirkan di sofa dan segera keluar. Tapi Luhan mencekal tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan apa lagi?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ah, tidak ada. Oh Sena hanya sepupuku." Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah.

"Berarti Sehun sepupumu juga."

Chanyeol tersentak kaget. "Apa maksudmu, Lu?"

"Oh Sehun, adik dari Oh Sena. Aku benar kan?" Luhan hampir saja menangis mengetahui Oh Sena yang meninggal. Dulu, dia sangat dekat dengannya sampai Sena pindah ke Jepang.

Chanyeol mematung.

"Bawa aku kesana, Chanyeol."

"Tapi, Lu." Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

"Bawa aku kesana."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua, ikut angkat bicara. "Aku juga."

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka disambut pemandangan ramai deretan mobil mewah diparkir dan orang-orang yang berjalan di sisi jalan dengan dress hitam maupun berjas lengkap. Chanyeol segera memakirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai. Luhan berpikir Sena pasti orang yang sangat berpengaruh, melihat banyak pejabat, pengusaha, atau _public figure _lainnya yang memenuhi mansion-nya saat ini.

Mansion besar itu tengah diliputi suasana berkabung, langit pun mendung, seolah menangisi kepergian Sena. Luhan menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol juga membendung air mata. Luhan mencari Sehun, penglihatannya beredar menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan. Tidak ada. Sehun tidak ada.

Luhan berkeliling mansion besar itu, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan garasi. Garis polisi mengelilingi pintu garasi. Luhan melihat banyak polisi dan orang berjas coklat panjang.

"Sena-ya. Sena eodiga?" Luhan menoleh mendapati seorang wanita yang sedang berurai air mata.

"Kau siapa?" salah satu dari orang-orang berjas itu menghampirinya.

"Aku Yixing. Zhang Yixing, sahabat Sena." Oh, jadi namanya Yixing.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar, nona?" ajak orang itu. "Panggil saja aku Chen."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yixing pada Chen. "Disini saja, aku takut."

"Oh, kalau begitu." Chen terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Benda itu di dalam plastik. "Apa ini punyamu?"

"Omo, demi langit dan bumi. Itu kalung dari brand ternama Donna Karan dan edisinya benar-benar limited."

"Aku hanya bertanya dan kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, nona." Chen terlihat kesal.

"Barang-barang limited seperti itu aku tidak pernah punya." Seru Yixing.

"Baiklah, apa kau baru bertemu Sena?" tanya Chen.

"Kami bertemu tadi siang, sebenarnya kami ingin hangout, tapi teman kami yang satu sibuk berbelanja dan- tunggu, apa kau mencurigaiku?" Yixing bertanya kesal.

Chen tersenyum. "Tidak, hanya saja namamu dalam daftar orang-orang yang bertemu dengan korban."

"Apa hanya aku saja?" tanya Yixing.

"Tidak." Chen membuka-buka buku sakunya. "Ada kau, Zitao, supir taksi yang sudah diketahui platnya, Oh Sehun, dan sudah."

"Oh Sehun?" Luhan yang tadinya mendengarkan ikut bertanya.

"Ya. Dan kau siapa? Kau Zitao?" Chen memeriksa penampilan Luhan dari atas ke bawah.

"Zitao tidak mungkin semanis dia. Dia memang anggun, tetapi wajahnya begitu angkuh." Jawab Yixing kesal, mengingat kelakuan Zitao tadi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Chen.

"Xi Luhan imnida, tema-ani aku pacarnya Oh Sehun." Suara Luhan sedikit bergetar saat mengatakan dia pacar Sehun.

"Kau kenal Oh Sena?" Chen bertanya tidak sabaran.

"Kami berdua sangat dekat hingga akhirnya Sena eonni pindah ke Jepang." Luhan bercerita.

"Oke. Kalian berdua. Ikut aku ke kantor polisi."

"Wae? Ya! Apa maksudmu? Aku alergi kantor polisi." - Yixing.

"Terserahmu saja." - Luhan.

"Cepat." - Chen. Sambil menambahkan satu daftar tersangkanya. "Tunggu, berapa usiamu nona?" tanya Chen pada Luhan.

"Aku? 20 tahun."

**KASUS : PEMBUNUHAN DI GARASI**

**KORBAN : **

**OH SENA (22 TAHUN) = DICEKIK MENGGUNAKAN KALUNG SEHINGGA KEPALANYA TERPISAH DARI TUBUHNYA. SEDANG FRUSTASI DAN MENANGIS MENGETAHUI PACARNYA YANG SUDAH BERTUNANGAN. **

**BARANG BUKTI :**

**KALUNG DONNA KARAN EDISI LIMITED DAN HANYA ADA DUA PASANG DI SELURUH DUNIA.**

**EMPAT LEMBAR FOTO.**

**TERSANGKA :**

**ZHANG YIXING (22 TAHUN) = SAHABAT OH SENA, BARU SAJA BERTEMU PUKUL 13.00. **

**HUANG ZITAO (18 TAHUN) = TUNANGAN PACAR OH SENA, BERKATA-KATA KASAR DAN MENGUMPAT PADA KORBAN. **

**SUPIR TAKSI (39 TAHUN) = MEMBAWA KORBAN PULANG KE MANSION-NYA. SEMPAT MENENANGKAN KORBAN YANG MENANGIS.**

**OH SEHUN (18 TAHUN) = ADIK KANDUNG KORBAN. **

**XI LUHAN (20 TAHUN) = PACAR DARI OH SEHUN. SANGAT DEKAT DENGAN OH SENA SEBELUM DIA PINDAH KE JEPANG.**

.

.

.

.

.

**PYUNGAN DISTRIC (POLICE OFFICE)**

Chen membawa dua orang wanita tadi kedalam ruang interogasi. Ternyata, disana sudah ada para tersangka yang lain. Mereka segera duduk melingkar di depan meja bundar. Chen angkat bicara.

"Diantara kalian, siapa yang membunuh Oh Sena?" tanyanya to the point.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya." Ujar mereka berlima bersamaan.

Chen tersenyum penuh misteri. "Kalau begitu, sebutkan alibi kalian masing-masing." Zitao baru saja membuka mulut, tapi Chen mendahuluinya. "Korban diperkirakan meninggal pukul enam sore. Dia ditemukan pukul tujuh malam. Apa artinya? Sebutkan alibi kalian mulai jam lima hingga jam tujuh."

"Aku menjahit sarung tangan couple untukku dan calon suamiku." - Yixing.

"Aku mengantarkan putriku membeli kelinci." - Supir taksi.

"Aku tidur dengan sahabatku di apartemen." - Luhan.

"Aku membeli banyak barang dari brand ternama." - Zitao.

"Aku menandatangani kontrak dengan banyak perusahaan kecil." - Sehun.

Chen tetap dengan senyumnya yang sekarang sedikit sinis. "Nona Zitao, barang apa saja yang kau beli?"

Zitao mengerutkan alisnya dan mengingat-ingat. "Dua tas gucci, sepatu mady jane, parfum chanel aroma mawar, dan beberapa pakaian wanita victoria secret."

"Apa kau juga membeli kalung?" tanya Chen.

"Tidak.. tidak. Perhiasan membuatku gatal." Zitao mengibas-ibaskan tangannnya.

Seseorang menghampiri Chen, "Kami sudah menemukannya!" katanya.

"Kalian tetap disini!" perintah Chen sambil berjalan menutup pintu.

Semuanya menggerutu, kecuali Luhan dan Sehun. Yang sedari tadi saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Luhan tetap saja tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan Sehun.

Sementara.

Chen duduk di depan komputer yang ditunjukkan Myungsoo tadi. "Pemilik kalung ini adalah Nyonya Livesten, Inggris. Nyonya Klise, Belanda. Dan dua diantaranya semuanya milik Oh Sena."

Yang benar saja.

Myungsoo mencoba berpikir, dia adalah detektif anak didik Chen. "Hyung, kurasa petunjuknya bukan di kalungnya." Chen mengerutkan alis. "Coba periksa fotonya."

Chen mengedikkan jarinya, "Mungkin saja kalung itu hanyalah pengalih perhatian. Coba kau periksa. Aku melanjutkan dengan mereka." Chen menunjuk ke arah ruang interogasi.

"Baik, Hyung!" Myungsoo segera duduk dan mengamati keempat foto bergantian. Chen menghampiri ruang interogasi.

"Baiklah, kawan. Kalian boleh pulang, tetap datang saat aku memanggil." Perintah Chen.

"Kalau tidak mau?" Yixing melayangkan tatapan sinisnya pada Chen.

"Kau dinyatakan bersalah, nona." Ucap Chen sambil melihat tangan Luhan yang mengelus dadanya, memperlihatkan sebuah benda berkilauan.

"Bingo!" Chen menarik blus Luhan dan Sehun memukul kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pacarku?" Sehun bertanya dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kalungnya." Chen berteriak keras membuat semua menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Kalung?" tanya Zitao.

"Keluarkan!" perintah Chen.

Luhan mengeluarkan kalungnya dan Chen mengeluarkan plastik barang buktinya.

"Sama. Persis." Ujar Yixing.

"Kau pembunuhnya, nona?" tanya si supir taksi.

Luhan hanya mematung. "Bukan aku." Dia hampir menangis.

"Kenapa kalian berpikir Luhan pembunuhnya?" - Sehun.

"Jelas-jelas dia punya kalung yang sama dengan Sena sialan itu." - Zitao.

"Dan dia harus membayar karena membawaku ke tempat ini." - Yixing.

"Tidak, tunggu! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" - Chen.

Luhan membelalakkan mata. "Aku.. ini dari.." Dia sedikit takut. "Oh Sena."

.

.

.

TBC/END

**A/N :**

**Annyeong. Update cepet nih. Soalnya bentar lagi UN *alesan*. ****Tapi serius loh, habis ini gadget diambil ortu.**

**BIG THANKS yang kemaren udah review. Buat balesan review, Saera gabung aja yaa.**

**.**

**.**

**SehunYeojachingu, .58, OhdhiHanni, ohsiyeon94, Guest, lisnana1, Hohoho61, levy95, , .7, Kuneko Shryunggi, niasw3ty, berbies, kimsungra99, ruixi1, : **Udah dilanjut kan, bener-bener fast update, hehe. Thanks yaa..;)

**SFA30 :** Hehe. Ditunggu aja;)

**Rly. : **Lulu beneran suka ma Sehun kok. Iya Sehun pembunuh. Soalnya dia kena sindrom.

**mellamolla : **nunggu ya? ntar ada full nc, kok. hehe;)

**rikha-chan : **iya, kasihan banget ya. *elap ingus*

**luhannieka : **itu maksudnya yang lebih tampan kris, hehe..

**Oh Juna93 : **ada kok, tungguin aja;D

**Kiran Melodi : **Sena kakaknya Sehun. udah ada kan di chap ini?

**SyiSehun : **Dia kena sindrom.

**Macaron Tequilla : **boleh-boleh *nopang dagu* soalnya, artinya 'kepergian banyak orang'. kan banyak yg pergi disini;)

**snowless : **haha, makasih.

**ChagiLu : **iya. hmmm... gimana ya. baca terus ya *bbuing-bbuing*

**tiehanhun9094 : **beneran deh kayaknya, eh gatau lagi, sih *senyum misteri*

**PutryManja : **Udah lanjut. gimana yaa...

**DBSJYJ : **Semangat! Makasih udah review.

.

**Makasih banyak yang udah review, jadi terharu *alay*.**

**Oke, see you next chap yaa. Semoga penasaran, hehe;))**

**Annyeong. *kabur bareng Sehun***


	4. Chapter 3 : Dating

**Balesan Review:**

Q : Kenapa Luhan yang dianggap pembunuhnya?

A : Ntar ada kok di chap ini;) Kalau kurang puas, PM aku aja yah..

Q : Sehun kena syndrom apa?

A : Early Behavior Problems.

Q : Apaan tuh?

A : Masalah saat masa kecil/ remaja.

Q : Kenapa Luhan punya kalung yang sama kayak punya Sena?

A : Ntar dikasih tau kok, masih rahasia, hehe;p

Q : Sena dicekik pake kalung? Tapi kok bisa sampai kepalanya putus?

A : Iya. Soalnya saking semangatnya yang bunuh mungkin. Atau dia sendiri saking semangatnya bunuh diri? *lho*

Q : Bukan Sehun kan yang ngebunuh kakaknya?

A : Ndak tau;) Ntar ketemu sendiri kok pelakunya, haha:D

Q : Apa Luhan akan hamil?

A : Duh, aku nggak kepikiran sampai kesitu tuh, hehe;D

**Thanks for review. **

**Happy reading! Don't be silent readers.**

.

.

.

**Exodus**

**By : Kim Saera**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Eo... action(?) romance**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun Xi Luhan**

**Other Cast : ****Find by yourself, haha.**

**Warning : GS / Typo(s) / Absurd / Don't like? Go away.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Dating **

.

.

.

Chen mengerutkan keningnya, pasalnya Luhan hanya menerima satu kalung dan dia tidak tahu satunya milik siapa. Myungsoo juga masih berusaha menemukan petunjuk di dalam foto.

"Hyung, tidakkah kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Aneh? Maksudmu?" kerutan di kening Chen semakin bertambah.

"Kenapa kita harus mencurigai Xi Luhan hanya karena dia punya kalung yang sama dengan Oh Sena?" Myungsoo melanjutkan. "Aku tidak setuju. Itu penyimpulan yang terlalu cepat. Lagipula bisa juga barang bukti itu kalung milik Sena sendiri atau dia bunuh diri bukan dibunuh."

Kyungsoo, seorang detektif juga, perempuan yang ceria. Merebut foto itu dari genggaman Myungsoo. "Ini Oh Sena itu?"

Myungsoo mengangguk.

"Dia benar-benar cantik, seperti putri. Tapi ini aneh, di semua posenya, Sena sama sekali tidak menghadap ke arah kamera." Kyungsoo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ahh.. Kau pintar sekali kakak kembaran." Myungsoo menepuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aww.. Memang aku pintar." Katanya mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Tapi kau tahu dimana tempat di dalam foto ini?"

"Tidak tahu." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya santai.

"Aish. Jinjja." Myungsoo menoleh ke arah Chen. "Hyung! Kau tahu ini dimana?"

Chen yang kaget itu mendelik. "Bodoh!" Dia menjitak Myungsoo. "Mana-mana, coba lihat."

Myungsoo memberikan foto pertama dan membuat Chen mengerutkan kening lagi. "Tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

Myungsoo melengos. "Kukira kau tahu-_-" Dia mengalihkan tatapannya sebentar kemudian beralih pada foto itu. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Coba lihat di belakang foto ini. 'Lantern Seoul Festival'." Myungsoo membaca tulisan kecil di belakang foto.

"Lantern? Bukankah disini sama sekali tidak ada lampion sama sekali." Chen menambahkan.

"Bodoh sekali kau. Lantern Seoul Festival itu yang diadakan setahun sekali di Cheonggyecheon Stream, kau tidak tahu? Aku pernah berkunjung kesana bersama teman-temanku dulu. Pemandangannya sangat indah."

"Apa foto ini diambil di sana?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Bingo!" Chen mengedikkan jarinya. "Kajja, kita kesana."

Myungsoo hanya geleng-geleng melihat hyung detektif-nya yang abal-abal ini.

"Ya! Kita belum menerjemahkan foto yang kedua." Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Ah, majja. Kita terjemahkan dulu semuanya, baru besok kita ke tempatnya." Ujar Chen. "Lagipula ini sudah malam."

Myungsoo segera mengambil foto kedua dan melihat tulisan di belakangnya. 'Japan in Korea'. "Japan in Korea? Apa maksudnya?"

"Mungkin kimbab." Jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Lalu kita harus mencari seluruh toko kimbab di Korea, begitu?" Chen dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Ahh. Ini terlalu susah."

"Internet, bung!"

"Tidak ada, disini hanya kimbab. Kimbab adalah salah satu makanan khas Korea yang bentuknya seperti sus-"

"Sudah, sudah. Kau pasti akan membaca satu artikel penuh." Chen memutus omongan Kyungsoo.

"Nuna, coba sebutkan apa saja tentang Jepang." Perintah Myungsoo.

"Oke. Sushi, ramen, kare, mochi, sakura, ekiden, fuji, kanji, eoh molla."

"Keurae. Sushi, kimbab. Ramen, ramyeon. Mochi, kue beras madu. Sakura, Jinhae-" Chen mengelompokkan satu-satu.

"Jinhae? Apa itu di Jinhae?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Oke. Kita coba cari disana besok." Tawar Kyungsoo. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Cha~ Foto ketiga."

"Insadong-gil? Bukankah itu terlalu mudah? Di Insadong?" Kyungsoo sedikit tak percaya.

"Dia berfoto di dalam kedai teh tradisional di Insadong." Chen menimpali.

"Kau yakin?" - Myungsoo.

"Aku pernah kesana dua kali." - Chen.

"Jangan berbohong." - Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian kompak sekali menyudutkanku." Ucap Chen kesal membuat kedua saudara kembar itu tertawa.

"Habis, itu tidak seperti tempat tradisional." Bantah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil foto keempat dari tangan Chen. Membaliknya dan tidak menemukan tulisan apapun disana. "Kosong. Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Coba kulihat." Chen segera mengambil foto itu lagi dari Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh... Aku mengantuk sekali. Aku tidur dulu, eonni, hyung. Selamat malam." Myungsoo segera menuju tempat tidurnya (baca: sofa).

"Aku juga mengantuk. Aku tidur ya, Chen. Selamat malam semua." Kyungsoo mengucek matanya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Chen tetap memandangi foto keempat Sena. Disana dia sedang memegang sebuah kertas yang ditunjukkan ke kamera dan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Apa ini? Hanya kertas tanda tangan." Chen segera merapikan foto itu dan menaruhnya di laci. Dia segera mematikan lampu dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar mendapatkan kalung itu dari Sena?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Setidaknya panggil dia nuna, Sehun."

"Aku tidak pernah memanggilnya nuna." Sehun mendesah. "Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?"

Luhan tampak berpikir. "Sejak aku kecil."

"Umurmu dan Sena terpaut jauh."

"Hanya dua tahun, Hun. Dan aku juga sudah mengenalmu sejak umurku sepuluh tahun."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, nona."

"Sehunnie." Panggil Luhan.

"Hah? Sehunnie?"

"Itu kau, dulu aku memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Aku mengenalmu baru-baru ini. Dan kau bukan teman kecilku. Aku tidak pernah punya teman saat kecil." Sehun tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Kau sama sekali tidak mengingat panggilan itu?"

"Aku tahu namaku Sehun. Tapi aku begitu asing dengan panggilan Sehunnie seperti itu."

"Jinjja? Apa aku salah mengenali orang?" sindir Luhan dan dia segera keluar dari mobil Sehun.

"Luhan." Sehun memanggil Luhan tapi terlambat. Luhan sudah masuk kedalam gedung apartemennya.

Luhan mendesah keras saat ia masuk ke apartemennya. Melewati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Luhan lelah. Ia menangis di dalam kamar.

_Sehun tidak mengingatku... Dia tidak mengingatku_. Luhan berkali-kali meneriakkan itu di pikirannya.

Tapi, hatinya berkata lain. _Dia bisa mengingatku... Sehun bisa mengingatku_.

Luhan tidak pernah merasakan ini, terjebak dalam dua kemungkinan yang membingungkan. Pernahkah kau berpikir, satu diantara dua anggota tubuh yang telah diciptakan berpasang-pasangan suatu waktu ingin menjadi egois dari pasangannya?

Pikiran dan hati Luhan berpasangan. Mereka sepasang, mereka sama-sama digunakan untuk merasakan. Tapi, saat ini keduanya sama-sama bersikap egois. Artinya, sesuatu hal yang wajar jika terkadang kau bersikap egois, namun semua punya batasnya sendiri. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat kemungkinan pikiranmu, kau tetap butuh hatimu ketika kau merasakan dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Tidak masalah terkadang menjadi egois dan memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Tapi, bahwa setiap gurat keegoisan pada akhirnya hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri. Maka sebelum kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri lebih jauh, berhentilah.

Berhentilah bersikap egois. Berhentilah memikirkan dua kemungkinan yang rumit. Berjalanlah mengikuti arus, seperti air, tapi jangan sampai kehilangan arah. Setidaknya, itu sedikit bisa membuat tenang.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengucek matanya pelan, dia keluar kamar dan mencium aroma masakan yang menguar.

"Eomma?"

"Hai, Xiaolu. Selamat pagi. Sudah bangun?"

"Kapan eomma datang?" Luhan duduk sambil mencomot potongan apel. Kemudian memeluk eomma yang begitu dirindukannya itu.

"Tadi malam, saat mendengar Sena meninggal. Aku dan Siwon segera kemari." Jelas Heechul.

"Bagaimana bisa eomma tahu?"

"Itu juga disiarkan di Beijing. Di surat kabar juga banyak."

"Sena eonni benar-benar terkenal ya." Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.

"Oh Corp benar-benar perusahaan besar, sayang. Sena juga sangat aktif dalam beberapa kegiatan perusahaan, terutama kegiatan amal. Dia punya sosialisasi yang benar-benar baik." Ucap Heechul.

"Ohh.. Appa dimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Tadi dia ke mansion keluarga Oh duluan. Eomma juga akan kesana setelah ini. Kau ikut?" tawar Heechul.

"Tidak, aku sudah kesana kemarin." Terang Luhan. "Oh ya. Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Oh, teman cemprengmu itu. Dia kemarin terus bilang kalau kau sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik." Heechul tersenyum kecil. "Dia pulang ke apartemennya."

"Oh. Oke. Aku ke apartemen Baekhyun setelah ini." Luhan mencomot apel lagi. "Eomma pulang ke Beijing lagi sehabis ini?"

"Yah, begitulah. Perusahaan Siwon dipusatkan di Beijing, bukan di Korea. Sebenarnya eomma juga ingin sekali tinggal disini, tapi tidak bisa."

"Eomma pulang besok saja ya. Aku masih rindu appa dan eomma." Heechul mengangguk. Luhan memeluk Heechul lagi.

"Sarapan dulu, Xiaolu." Heechul segera memakai blazer-nya. "Eomma pergi dulu, ne."

"Hati-hati, eomma." Luhan setengah berteriak dari dapur.

Setelah makan Luhan segera memakai blouse dan mantel kesayangannya untuk ke apartemen Baekhyun.

Luhan segera mengetik password yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala itu. Dia melepas sepatu kets-nya dan menaruhnya rapi di rak. Sampai Luhan mendengar suara yang mengotori telinga suci-nya itu.

"Eunghhhhhh.." Suara desahan yang memenuhi apartemen itu membuat Luhan bergidik, dia berjinjit dan melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Chanyeol yang menghentakkan pinggulnya, menggenjotnya dengan tempo cepat, menusuk lubang Baekhyun bertubi-tubi hingga desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Luhan langsung membalikkan badan dan bersembunyi di balik tembok, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih merasa harus menghormati pasangan yang sedang bercinta itu. Bau sperma yang menguar di setiap sudut apartemen membuat Luhan menutup hidung.

Chanyeol terus melesakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk di vagina Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam menikmati lubang hangat kekasihnya. Tubuh Baekhyun yang menempel pasrah di sofa itu terlihat terlonjak-lonjak akibat hentakan kuat Chanyeol. Suasana begitu intim diantara keduanya, Baekhyun juga nampak memejamkan matanya menikmati gerakan kekasihnya, ia mendesahkan nama Chanyeol semakin kencang saat hujaman namja itu berubah brutal dan liar.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Chanyeol lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun melingkari pinggangnya dan mulai memompa lagi lubang sempit kekasih cantiknya itu. Suara decitan sofa akibat hentakan kuat Chanyeol dan nafas memburu keduanya menjadi pengiring kegiatan panas mereka dan oh! Satu lagi desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir keduanya membuat suasana panas semakin panas.

"Nghhh Ooooohh-Channnnnnaaaaahh." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, pinggul mereka saling bergerak liar. Lengan kekar Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang bersandar di sofa erat, matanya membara dipenuhi gairah.

"Ngggggh! Ahk! Chanyeollieeeeee." Yeoja bermata coklat hazel itu nampak lemas, ia memeluk leher kekasihnya dengan mulut terbuka penuh desahan sexy.

"Apa sayanghhhh?" jawabnya dengan muka memerah, jemarinya lalu meraba payudara Baekhyun kemudian meremas-remas dan menarik-narik putingnya tanpa memelankan gerakan in-out nya.

"Ahk! Sarang... Hhh..hae..nhhhhhggggh!" ucapnya dengan nafas tersengal, iris coklat itu lalu menatap lembut wajah memerah Chanyeol, tubuh sintalnya nampak terhentak-hentak karena gerakan kekasihnya.

Mata hitam terang Chanyeol melembut seketika, gerakan pinggulnya yang tadi brutal berubah menjadi pelan namun tetap menusuk dengan dalam dan tepat, "Nadohhh saranghaehhh nnghhhh Baekk.." jawabnya kemudian.

"Nghhhh.. Ooooh." Baekhyun meremas bahu Chanyeol saat ia merasa akan orgasme, gerakan pinggul Chanyeol yang pelan namun dalam, tepat menusuk G-Spot nya membuat yeoja imut itu dapat mencapai puncaknya dengan cepat.

"Chanyeollieeeeee! Ahhhhhhhhh." Yeoja itu memanggil nama kekasihnya sebelum menyemburkan banyak cairan cinta yang mempermudah hujaman pinggul Chanyeol dilubang surganya.

"Ggggrrrhhhaaahhhh, Baek!" Chanyeol menggeram, Baekhyun yang terkulai pasrah dibahunya merasa benda yang menusuk-nusuk lubangnya itu membesar siap meledakkan spermanya. Segera saja ia mengetatkan otot vaginanya.

"Oooh! Sayangkuuu.. kau begituhhh sempitt! Dan ... Nghhhh Baek! Ahk! Baekhyunnnnnnnnnnnn." Chanyeol meracau, matanya terpejam, hujaman pinggulnya semakin dalam menusuk pusat gairah Baekhyun.

"Baekkkk!"

Tiga hujaman terakhir ia memanggil nama Baekhyun sebelum menembakkan cairannya didalam sana membuat Baekhyun merasa hangat dan juga penuh.

Dengan nafas tersengal mereka bertatapan mesra kemudian mengikis jarak dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka, menciptakan ciuman romantis seusai bercinta. Tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan Luhan dan bibir cemberutnya.

"Sudah selesai bercintanya?" Luhan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatap pasangan di depannya dengan jengah.

"Ya! Hadap belakang, Lu. Kau tidak boleh melihat tubuh telanjang Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak keras dan membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Cepat! Pakai baju kalian! Aku akan menoleh sepuluh detik lagi. Satu.."

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik lengan Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya.

"Jangan bercinta lagi! Dan mandilah! Bersihkan juga sofamu dari sperma!" Luhan memerintah dan menggerutu. "Aku harus duduk dimana?"

Di kamar, Baekhyun juga nampak kesal. "Luhan seperti eomma saja."

"Mau mandi bersama?"

"Tidak. Nanti kita akan meneruskan sesi bercinta lagi di dalam bathub dan itu membuat Luhan berteriak seperti emak-emak." Baekhyun segera mengambil handuknya. "Aku mandi dulu, Chan." Dia mengecup bibir kekasihnya cepat lalu melesat ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menerima teleponnya dengan penuh tanya. Nomor siapa ini? Pikirnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Luhan. Kau dimana. Aku ke apartemenmu dan disana kosong." _

"Sehun. Aku sedang di apartemen Baekhyun."

"_Kau mau makan malam denganku?"_

"Hah?"

"_Maksudku, pekerjaanku benar-benar free seminggu ini. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas skripsiku tadi dan aku ingin merayakannya dengan mengajakmu makan."_

"Omo, daebak. Kau tidak kuliah lagi sehabis ini?"

"_Tidak."_

"Oke. Kita rayakan pestamu, Tuan Oh. Bagaimana dengan sedikit kencan?" Luhan bertanya usil.

"_Boleh juga. Aku menunggumu pukul tujuh." _

"Oke." Luhan segera menutup teleponnya. Dia melompat senang, setidaknya sedikit rencananya berhasil.

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan yang duduk di meja makan. Menatap heran Luhan yang tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang bodoh.

"Ya! Kau terlihat seperti orang gila tahu."

"Jangan berteriak, Baek. Setidaknya kau menyuguhi tamu dengan banyak makanan lezat, bukan hidangan panas di sofa." Cibir Luhan.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak pernah merasakan betapa nikmatnya bercinta tahu." Baekhyun merapat pada Luhan. "Rasanya seperti... surga." Dia tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu terobsesi."

"Itu namanya ketagihan. Ya tuhan, Lu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana nikmatnya."

"Jangan berlebihan. Dia belum menjadi suamimu, Baek. Jangan terlalu agresif." Luhan membuka kulkas mencari air.

"Aku sama sekali tidak agresif. Aku hanya ingin mengikatnya."

"Bisakah kita ganti topik?" Luhan meneguk air mineralnya dan berjalan ke ruang santai. "Dan bawakan aku beberapa camilan."

"Kau seenak jidat menyuruhku, dasar." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Tamu adalah ratu, tuan putri Baekhyun." Luhan mendudukkan bokong sintalnya di sofa, di sebelah Chanyeol duduk.

Luhan hanya geleng-geleng melihat Chanyeol yang begitu serius menonton kartun. Seperti Baekhyun, bahkan kartun baru di bioskop pun wajib ditontonnya. Mereka pasangan maniak kartun.

Baekhyun membawa banyak camilan yang ditaruh mangkuk kaca besar. Menempatkannya di atas meja. "Ini. Aku tuan rumah yang baik, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau akan berkencan, Lu?"

Luhan mengernyit, _Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu?_

"Oh, tidak? Tentang ekspresimu tadi. Seperti menggambarkan tentang..." Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Kegembiraan atau apalah. Atau sesuatu yang lain. Itu terlihat jelas dari mata rusamu yang berbinar, yang berbentuk bulan sabit ketika kau tersenyum lebar seperti tadi."

Luhan tertawa. Sebegitu jelaskah ia? "Sehun mengiyakan ajakanku berkencan."

"Sehun?"

"Oh Sehun? Jinjja?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertanya bersamaan dengan tatapan menyeramkan yang membuat Luhan sedikit merinding.

"Sehun adik Sena?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa aku belum memberitahumu perihal dia kekasihku?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Oke. Dia kekasihku Chanyeol. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Hanya eksperimen." Luhan mencoba duduk serius, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit bingung.

"Bertanya apa? Eksperimen apa?"

"Chanyeol, benarkah itu?" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Benar apa, Lu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentang Sehun."

"Sehun?"

"Sehun dan pembunuhan keluarganya." Luhan bertanya dengan suara lirih tapi menghujam tepat di telinga. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendelik kaget.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi ponsel Luhan berbunyi dan itu pesan dari Sehun.

"_**Kau sudah siap, nona Lu?" **_bunyi pesan dari Sehun. Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan ini.

Luhan dengan cepat membalasnya. _**"Kau sudah siap? Tunggu sebentar." **_

"_**Aku selalu siap kapanpun, Mrs. Oh." **_Balas Sehun, yang membuat wajah Luhan memanas. Kalimat Sehun seperti mengisyaratkan hal yang lain.

Tapi sekarang, kenapa jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Mendadak tubuhnya juga bergetar dan juga keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Ya, Tuhan Luhan, jangan gugup berlebihan. Tenang. Tetap tenang. Katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menyampingkan rambut panjangnya yang sengaja ia ikal ujungnya agar lebih terlihat bervolume. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun yang kini berdiri tegak dengan satu tangannya memegang ponsel di telinganya dan satu tangannya ada di saku celana panjangnya yang menggantung indah di pinggulnya.

Walau hanya terlihat punggungnya namun membuat Luhan sulit bernafas, setelan jas formal Sehun begitu pas melekat di tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya.

Luhan berdehem pelan agar Sehun menyadari kehadirannya. Sepertinya pria itu masih sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya.

"Ya, aku harap semuanya bisa secepatnya selesai. Okey. Iya, aku tahu. Baik."

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas dan ia berbalik, tepat ia melihat Luhan berdiri di depannya dengan gaun yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Tuhan… Luhan-nya sangat-amat Cantik, gadis itu bersinar dan senyumnya yang terpancar di wajah cantik Luhan, melumpuhkannya. Ini benar, Luhan kan?

Tanpa Sehun sadari ia menganga melihat Luhan. Dengan cepat ia merubah raut wajahnya agar tidak terlihat bodoh karena terpesona oleh kecantikan Luhan. Selama mengetahui Luhan, ia belum pernah melihat Luhan mengenakan gaun formal.

Tidak pernah.

Benar-benar kecantikan seorang dewi terpancar dari tubuh dan wajah cantiknya. Entahlah, ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan kalimat apa lagi yang cocok untuk Luhan saat ini. Oh Sehun kau beruntung atau apa? Gadis di depanmu ini milikmu. Sehun benar-benar seperti bajingan yang beruntung.

"Sehun." suara panggilan Luhan yang lembut membuat hatinya berdesir bagaikan alunan yang membuatnya semakin sulit bernafas.

Luhan bingung akan berbuat apa karena Sehun sedari tadi menatapnya seolah menelanjanginya di sini. Gugup, ia memang selalu gugup dan salah tingkah saat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti ini.

Sorot matanya yang tajam menatapnya dalam-dalam dan benar-benar membuatnya lumpuh, ia seperti tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah. Oh, ayolah… Luhan apa kau juga gugup melihat ketampanan pria yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya itu.

Apalagi dengan tatanan rambutnya yang memperlihatkan dahinya membuat Sehun benar-benar mengintimidasinya. Pria ini benar-benar terlihat tampan, seksi dan juga…panas.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing atau entahlah. Sehun membuang jauh-jauh gairah dan hasratnya, tapi…sekuat ia mencoba ia tidak bisa.

Luhan diam dan gugup. Kenapa lift ini seakan bergerak sangat pelan, biasanya juga terasa begitu cepat. Ia seperti sengaja terjebak lift berdua dengan Sehun. Apa karena suasananya yang membuatnya panas-dingin seperti sekarang ini?

Dari pertama ia masuk ke dalam lift ini, Luhan merasakan tatapan Sehun yang intens menatapnya dan seketika membuat tubuhnya terasa panas.

Sehun memang ada di belakangnya dari tadi, tapi Luhan bisa merasakan tatapan mata Sehun yang menggelap padanya, apalagi hembusan nafas Sehun yang hangat menerpa tengkuknya karena memang Luhan menyampingkan di sisi kanan semua rambutnya ke depan.

Sensitifnya terasa berdenyut kerana Ia juga bisa merasakan bibir Sehun sedikit menyentuh tengkuk lehernya, membuatnya meremang. Ya, Tuhan…

Sepertinya ia juga salah memilih model rambut kali ini.

Pelukan tangan Sehun di pinggangnya membuat pola-pola dengan jemari Sehun mengusapnya pelan, Luhan menahan nafasnya karena ini.

Apalagi ia juga bisa merasakan detakan jantung Sehun sama seperti detakan jantungnya yang berdebar dengan keras, karena memang dada Sehun menempel pada punggungnya begitu lekat.

Tuhan, kapan siksaan kenikmatan ini akan berakhir, apa Sehun juga menahan untuk tidak menciumnya?

Oh Sehun. Andai saja ini bukan acara pertama kali untuk makan malam di luar mungkin Luhan akan rela untuk mencium Sehun terlebih dulu. Gila memang. Ia yakin sudah gila… sejak bertemu dengan Sehun (lagi).

TING!

Luhan bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

Mereka keluar bersama-sama dan masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sehun masih memeluk pinggangnya posesif untuk melangkah, tindakan Sehun seperti ini membuat hatinya selalu berdesir karena berbunga-bunga merasa sangat dijaga oleh Sehun karena dia milik Sehun.

Ya, dia memang milik Sehun.

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun, pria itu juga menatapnya kemudian tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang semakin membuatnya bahagia sekaligus ingin mati karena ia merasa tidak mempunyai tenaga, beruntung Sehun secara tidak langsung ikut menuntunnya berjalan dengan tangannya masih memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Sehun membawanya berjalan ke arah salah satu mobilnya, karena di sini juga terdapat banyak dari koleksi beberapa mobil mewah milik Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa kaya-nya Sehun, yang jelas pria ini sangat-amat-kaya.

Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat ke arah mobil yang berwarna biru sama seperti warna gaunnya saat ini.

Luhan sedikit terkejut karena Sehun membawanya ke dalam mobil ini. Apa Sehun sengaja membuatnya tampak serasi dengan mobil mewahnya ini? Pria ini selalu membuatnya terkejut dengan segala perlakuannya.

Kenapa dia manis sekali. Oh, manis. Luhan jadi mengingat kalimat di artikel yang ia baca kemarin. **Dia bisa berlaku sangat manis kepada seseorang yang dimilikinya.**

"Ayo Luhan…"

"Aku memakai gaun biru dan mobilmu warnanya juga sama, apa ini sengaja. Oh Sehun." goda Luhan sambil tersenyum, Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul setelah itu ia langsung menutup pintu dan segera masuk ke kursi kemudi di samping Luhan.

"Sehun…"

"Hanya kebetulan aku membeli mobil ini beberapa bulan lalu."

"Tidak ada hubungannya."

"Ya. Aku memang sengaja." jawab Sehun dengan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. "Kau… tampak sangat berbeda dan seksi dengan warna kesukaanku, Luhan."

Luhan mendengarnya dan ia berusaha agar tidak terpengaruh karena Sehun membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta…

"Mobil mewah, lagi hmm…"

"Tidak juga, masih banyak yang lebih dari ini."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Karena aku bisa membelinya jadi itu termasuk tidak mewah, Luhan."

"Maksudmu barang yang tidak bisa kau beli itu termasuk barang mewah begitu. Jadi intan, berlian, emas itu bukan barang mewah. Oh…"

Sehun terkekeh dan satu tangannya menarik tangan Luhan untuk di genggamnya dengan erat dan tangan satunya masih memegang kemudi.

"Aku tidak menyebutnya dengan barang." jawab Sehun masih dengan senyumnya yang terkembang, "Yang tidak bisa kubeli itu bukan barang ataupun benda. Dia termasuk harta yang paling berharga bagiku…tidak bisa dibandingan dengan barang-barang mewah, berlian, emas atau apapun." Sehun mengecup punggung jemari Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang ambigu.

Sialan. Sehun kenapa membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas lagi?

"Kau… Luhan." kata Sehun pelan sekali, tatapannya menusuk jantung hatinya. "Itu kau…"

Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan tatapan…entahlah. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Matanya juga kenapa memanas sih. Ia tidak ingin menangis.

"Jadi, ku harap kau mengerti…semua ini tidak berarti apa-apa jika di bandingkan kau, tidak ada artinya jika kau tidak ada…di hidupku."

_Sehun biarkan aku menangis dan memelukmu sekarang. Batin Luhan terisak… _

Dan Sehun melajukan _Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 _nya dengan satu tangannya masih menggenggam erat jemari Luhan.

"Gaun dan Jas formal, dengan mobil sport… tidak terlalu buruk kan?"

"Tidak…" _tapi ini berlebihan, kalau bagiku. _

. .

Luhan tidak menyangka Sehun akan membawanya ke tempat ini. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Sehun untuk pertama kali dan kesan yang ia dapat adalah…Sehun benar-benar pria brengsek.

"Luhan, ayo…"

"Sehun kau—"

"Ayo." Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan untuk berjalan sejajar dengannya.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda dari ruang kesehatan kampus ini, sepertinya ada yang telah di ubah dari interiornya atau Luhan memang sudah lupa. Terlihat lebih romantis dan…indah.

"Ini sudah menjadi ruang pribadiku. Kampus ini milikku."

Luhan menganga. "Lalu, ruang kesehatannya?"

"Sudah dipindah ke tempat lain sejak kejadian itu." Oh, pemerkosaannya.

Luhan hanya manggut-manggut. Sehun menarik kursi yang memang hanya sepasang itu, mempersilahkan Luhan duduk. Sehun duduk di depannya segera.

Para pelayan datang membawa hidangan pembuka, potato cake dan saos mayo ditabur keju _gruyere_ yang membuat Luhan tersenyum senang. Sederhana memang, tapi membuat hangat di seluruh tubuhnya. Hidangan utamanya, Salmon with Lemon Herbs, salmon _fillets_ yang dipanggang dengan lapisan remah roti dan _mustard_.

"Ini sempurna." Seru Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, pasti akan lebih sempurna." Sehun menyuruh para pelayan membawa _dessert_. Tiramisu dengan _espresso_ dan isinya biskuit _ladyfingers_ yang renyah saat dimulut. Juga Sangria, minuman campuran wine, gula, brandy, dan _liqueur_ dengan potongan buah-buahan dan tambahan air soda dengan takaran yang pas. Benar-benar membuat meleleh.

Sehun benar-benar manis malam ini.

Keinginan Luhan untuk membuat ingatan Sehun kembali pulih menjadi bulat. Jika Sehun juga ketahuan bahwa dia benar-benar psikopat, Luhan janji akan membawanya ke psikiater. Luhan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Dia seperti orang yang melankolis, tapi bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Luhan ingin Sehun sembuh (kalau dia terbukti psikopat) dan Luhan juga ingin Sehun mengingatnya sebagai seseorang yang berharga di masa lalunya.

"Giliranmu, Lu."

"Giliran ap-, oh ya." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun. "Ayo, aku yang menyetir."

"Kau bisa?"

Luhan nyengir kuda. "Tentu saja. Ayo."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat yang bahkan Sehun tidak bisa menebaknya di mana, yang ia rasakan selain jantungnya terus berdebar begitu kencang nyaris ia kesulitan bernafas tiap kali tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Luhan dengan senyum yang bisa melelehkan dirinya saat ini juga.

Sehun benar-benar merasa asing dengan perasaannya. Dia bersikap manis pada Luhan seperti tadi, itu alami. Sehun tidak merasa harus berkamuflase seperti yang dilakukannya pada orang lain. Ini aneh. Sehun merasa aneh dalam dirinya.

..

Begitu dekat tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun membuat Luhan juga bisa merasakan debaran dada Sehun. Sesekali ia merasan hembusan nafas Sehun di leher kemudian berubah menjadi kecupan manis dan hangat di sekitar telinganya bersama dengan sentuhan jemari Sehun di pinggang dan tangannya. Semuanya menyatu membuat Luhan sulit untuk fokus.

Luhan memilih untuk tetap fokus dan melihat lampu yang menerangi jalan, dan ketika mobil ini dibawanya melewati jembatan yang di bawahnya mengalir sungai Han yang membelah Seoul, terlihat sungai itu memantulkan sinar di aliran sungai.

Tampak cantik dan indah sekali melihat pemandangan gemerlap lampu yang menyinari jembatan sekaligus dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit di malam hari jika di lihat dari sini, walau tidak nampak jelas karena terhalang oleh kaca mobil.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil-pun berbelok dan Sehun yakin ini jalan menuju taman tepian sungai Han yang terkenal dengan keindahannya, apalagi kalau bukan _Yeouido Park_.

Taman ini terlihat sangat ramai, di tambah lampu-lampu hias yang ikut membawa suasana taman ini memang terkenal untuk pasangan berkencan. Sebelum ia bertanya, Sehun membisikkan kalimat tepat di telinganya, "Berdebar, Luhan?" terdengar serak namun ada nada seolah ia sedang tertawa. Melihat tangan Luhan yang setengah gemetaran memegang kemudi.

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Oh Sehun, kau yakin?" tanyanya ragu. Bukan masalah ia tidak suka, ia memang menyukai tempat ini tapi… hubungannya dengan Sehun kan belum ada publik yang mengetahui, bagaimana kalau besok ada berita yang tidak-tidak?

"Bukankah kau yang mengajakku kemari?"

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun ke ujung pagar batas sungai. Melihat ke Fountain Bridge yang air mancurnya tiba-tiba keluar dari semua sisi, perpaduan antara lampu hias dan air mancur terlihat begitu indah dengan berbagai gaya air mancur itu keluar dari sisi jembatan.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Sehun pelan sambil menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung mancung Luhan, Sehun tersenyum kemudian melumat bibir ranum menggoda milik Luhan.

"Lihat ke depan." bisik Luhan tepat di depan mulut Sehun setelah melepas pagutan mesranya.

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya walau ia juga masih ingin menikmati memandang wajah cantik menggairahkan Luhan, tak berapa lama ia melihat lampu-lampu menghiasi keindahan jembatan yang akan di lintasi.

"Masih ingat, Oh Sehun? Dulu, saat aku juga mengajakmu kemari?" Luhan bertanya lirih yang lebih mirip seperti gumaman. Sehun tidak mendengarnya.

Sangat indah. Dengan otomatis Sehun tersenyum dan di saat bersamaan ia merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan. Terpaan nafas Sehun-pun bisa dirasakannya membelai leher jenjangnya. Luhan menjijitkan sedikit kakinya untuk mendaratkan ciumannya pada Sehun.

Bibir mungilnya menekan lembut bibir Sehun dan ia merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang namun tidak lama ia merasakan tarikan lembut tangan Sehun di pinggangnya untuk merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun.

Luhan merasakan pagutannya terlepas karena Sehun menarik wajahnya, merasa kecewa Luhan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Merasakan Sehun mengusap bibir bawahnya perlahan dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut namun ada secercah gairah di sana.

Posisi wajah mereka masih sama, berdekatan dan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan… membuat Luhan tidak tahan ingin mencium bibir Sehun, lagi.

"Terima kasih." bisik Sehun tepat di depan mulutnya dan belum sempat Luhan bertanya untuk apa, mulutnya yang setengah terbuka kembali di lumat oleh bibir basah Sehun. Mengulumnya bergantian dan Luhan kembali membalas lumatan-lumatan lembut bibir Sehun di bibirnya.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut dan penuh perasaan saling sayang(?) dan memiliki satu sama lain kini sedikit berubah menjadi bernafsu dan penuh dengan gairah.

Terdengar dari deru nafas Sehun yang memburu dan lenguhan Luhan yang tertahan ketika Sehun berhasil memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Luhan serta geraman tertahan di tenggorokan Sehun.

Luhan merasakan sentuhan di pahanya dan seketika tubuhnya tersentak ke pagar pembatas hingga punggungnya merasakan dingin karena memang punggungnya model gaunnya dengan bagian belakang yang terekspos. Suasana yang sangat sepi mengingat sudah hampir tengah malam semakin mendukung kegiatan mereka berdua.

Sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dengan meremas pantat Luhan, Sehun memang sangat suka bagian tubuhnya yang ini. Luhan tidak dapat menahan desahannya ketika bibir Sehun berpindah ke rahangnya lalu turun ke lehernya. Mengecupinya dengan deru nafas yang berat ditambah suara kecupan terdengar begitu menggairahkan yang membuat Luhan meremas rambut Sehun.

Luhan merasakan denyutan di area sensitifnya dan juga pangkal Sehun yang mengeras menekan pinggangnya. Oh, ya Tuhan…

"Euh, Oh Sehun…" desahnya dengan masih memejamkan matanya dan sesekali menggigit bibirnya saat bibir Sehun semakin kuat mengecupi dan menghisap dadanya sembari tangan Sehun kini juga meremas payudaranya bergantian.

"Sehun… apa harus di sini?" tanya Luhan pelan dengan nafasnya yang terengah dan seketika seperti memukul kepala Sehun untuk mengingatkan bahwa dia salah telah merusak momen berharga bagi dirinya dan juga Luhan.

Sehun dengan perlahan menarik wajahnya dari lekukan dada Luhan dan menyenderkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan.

Mereka sama-sama terengah dan Sehun masih memejamkan matanya untuk mengatur pikirannya yang tidak bisa fokus sekarang. Luhan dan segala pesona yang dimiliki membuat Sehun selalu hilang kendali.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup tenang, Luhan membuka matanya dan saat bersamaan Sehun juga menatapnya.

"Maaf…" Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang lebih menertawakan kecerobohan dirinya sendiri. "Kau selalu membuatku hilang kendali…" bisiknya lebih untuk berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Belum menjawab, Luhan merasakan kecupan singkat bibir Sehun di bibirnya.

Luhan membalasnya dengan tersenyum kemudian mengusap di kedua sisi wajah Sehun lembut… dengan jemarinya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan jemari lembut Luhan di wajahnya. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini, semuanya, Oh Sehun…" _aku tidak akan melupakan setiap detiknya, sampai kapanpun…_

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

**Mind to review, guys?**

**Sorii agak gaje, efek... yah gitulah. kritik n saran yaa. makasih.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Code

**Exodus**

**By : Kim Saera**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Eo... action(?) romance**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun Xi Luhan**

**Other Cast : ****Find by yourself, haha.**

**Warning : GS / Typo(s) / Absurd / Don't like? Go away.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**Code**

.

.

.

"_Sehun adik Sena?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan._

"_Apa aku belum memberitahumu perihal dia kekasihku?" Chanyeol menggeleng._

"_Oke. Dia kekasihku Chanyeol. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Hanya eksperimen." Luhan mencoba duduk serius, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit bingung._

"_Bertanya apa? Eksperimen apa?"_

"_Chanyeol, benarkah itu?" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup._

"_Benar apa, Lu?" tanya Chanyeol._

"_Tentang Sehun."_

"_Sehun?"_

"_Sehun dan pembunuhan keluarganya." Luhan bertanya dengan suara lirih tapi menghujam tepat di telinga. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendelik kaget._

"_Kau tahu?" _

"_Aku... tidak... tahu."_

"_Ahh, kalau begitu jangan salahkan kalau aku percaya pada Sehun." _

"_Aku tidak akan menceritakannya, tapi kumohon Lu, berhati-hatilah."_

"_Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?" _

"_Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak punya teman semenjak dia kecelakaan. Sehun menjadi anak yang pemurung. Bahkan, dia sering berpikiran negatif terhadap orang di sekitarnya. Sewaktu itu, aku ke rumahnya untuk mengajaknya bermain. Aku sudah lama tinggal di London jadi aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun," Chanyeol meneguk jus-nya. "Aku mengajaknya bermain basket. Tapi, saat aku menyodorkan bola itu ke arah Sehun, dia malah membantingkan bola ke kepalaku dan membuatku pusing selama tiga hari."_

"_Kenapa dia melakukannya?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dia sering berpikiran negatif." _

"_Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Lu." Baekhyun memegang tangan Luhan. "Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu."_

"_Dia hanya amnesia. Dia lupa sebagian kenangan yang membuatnya tertawa setiap hari. Kenangan yang hilang itu membuatnya menjadi pemurung." Luhan menambahkan. "Aku akan mengembalikan ingatannya. Aku akan mengembalikan kenangannya bersamaku dulu."_

"_Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun. "Bagaimana caranya mengembalikan ingatan seseorang yang sudah hilang sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"_

"_Aku mencintainya. Aku tahu bagaimana caranya."_

"_Bukan cinta, Lu. Sehun sudah tidak bisa mengenali lagi bagaimana rasanya cinta." Kata Chanyeol._

"_Lalu apa maksudnya dengan—"_

"_Dia tidak pernah bilang kalau dia mencintaimu kan, Lu?" Baekhyun memutus omongan Luhan. "Ini untuk kebaikanmu, Lu. Menjauhlah dari Sehun. Sejauh mungkin."_

"_Tidak, Baek. Aku tidak bisa. Separuh hatiku akan hilang kalau aku meninggalkannya lagi." Luhan beranjak. "Maaf, Baek. Aku pergi. Dah."_

Luhan bangun dengan meringis. Mimpinya lagi-lagi tentang ucapan BaekYeol kemarin.

"Aku harus mencari psikiater sekarang."

.

.

.

Sehun terdiam di ruangan kerjanya yang mewah. Selama dua minggu ini jadwalnya kosong, karena kematian kakaknya yang membuat semua orang berkabung.

Sehun heran, bagaimana bisa kakaknya berpengaruh sebegitu besar pada semua orang.

"Hai, Sehun_. Long time no see_." Sapa seseorang yang baru saja menutup pintunya.

Sehun mencengkeram ujung meja. "Kris."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kau sendiri? Apa London membuatmu kenyang dengan wanita?"

"Kau tidak sedih kakakmu pergi?"

"Untuk apa menyesali kepergian seseorang?"

"Kau tidak perlu menyuruh panda Zitao untuk menemui Sena waktu itu, kan?"

"Kalau aku tidak menyuruhnya, semua akan bertambah runyam."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Agar kakakku tahu seberapa brengseknya dirimu." Dia tertawa. "Dan dia tidak mempercayai omongan busukmu itu."

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah membohonginya."

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan pertunangan?"

"Kau terlalu percaya gosip, Sehun. Kau tidak tahu kalau panda itu suka menyebar gosip."

"Apa maksudmu?" Rahang Sehun mengeras.

"Kau bahkan tahu kalau aku selalu benci dengan pertunangan." Kris menambahkan. "Harusnya kau menyesali itu."

"Untuk apa aku menyesal?" Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal setelah membunuh orang."

"Jadi, semua rumor itu benar?" Kris tertawa. "Berarti bukan para yakuza itu yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu."

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsekk!"

"Aku benar?"

"Ah, _Fuck! _Aku akan membunuhmu, Kris!" Sehun meremas kedua tangannya. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Bunuh saja! Sebaik-baiknya kau menyimpan bangkai, pasti akan tercium juga."

Sehun menyeringai. "Tidak. Kubiarkan kau tersiksa dan mati perlahan. Aku sudah bosan menggunakan cara lama."

"Aku menunggu, Tuan Oh." Kris tertawa kecil sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Sehun. "Juga jangan membuat teka-teki yang berlebihan. Kau bilang sudah bosan mengenakan cara lama, kan?"

Sehun memukul meja dan membuat retak di sekitar pukulannya. Dia terlihat menyeramkan dan aura gelap menyelimuti dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa Wu sialan itu tidak terintimidasi olehku? _Shit_! Yak, _shippal_!"

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui seluruh rahasia yang kututup rapat?" Dia menendang kursi. Membiarkan suara berdebum keluar ruangan. Percuma. Toh, tidak ada siapapun di kantornya.

"Akan kubuat dia menderita perlahan karena telah bermain-main dengan Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

Luhan terlihat terengah, nafasnya memburu. Berjalan di antara kepadatan jalanan Seoul memang sudah biasa baginya, namun sekarang? Mencari psikiater untuk Sehun saja membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang tiga kali lipat.

Dia berjalan terburu, tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang menabraknya.

"Maaf. Maaf, nona."

"Ah ya, tidak papa." Luhan melihat pria yang menubruknya. "Su..ho oppa?"

"Ah, Luhan?"

"Orenmaniya, oppa." Luhan histeris. "Kau sudah kembali dari Jeju?"

"Ya. Dan,... umm, kurasa kita butuh tempat untuk mengobrol, Luhan. Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Ah, aku? Ya—Oh maksudku, tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak sibuk."

"Kau begitu antusias sekali rupanya."

"Sudah lama, oppa."

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

Suho menarik tangan Luhan ke kafe terdekat, memesan secangkir cappucino dan espresso. Menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya sambil menunggu Luhan berbicara.

"Kau semakin tampan, oppa."

"Oh, terimakasih pujianmu, nona."

"Kau tahu. Itu hanya bentuk apresiasiku."

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, ya."

"Bagaimana denganmu, oppa? Kurasa, aku juga harus berterima kasih sekali lagi padamu, karena sudah menemukan kalungku yang hilang saat itu."

"Ah, kau berterima kasih lagi."

"Itu kalung yang benar-benar berharga, oppa."

"Dari pacarmu?"

"Bukan." Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku akan menikah bulan depan, pastikan kau datang."

"Benarkah? Aku turut bahagia, oppa. Aku pasti datang. Siapa pengantin wanita yang beruntung itu?"

"Zhang Yixing. Dia berdarah China."

Mata Luhan membulat. "Zhang..Yi..Xing?"

Kemudian, Luhan merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya dan memeluk pinggangnya protektif. Tunggu, aroma ini...

"Oh Sehun?"

"Kau sedang apa disini, Lu?"

"Bertemu dengan Suho oppa."

"Oppa?" Selama ini, Sehun tidak pernah tahu kalau Luhan punya oppa.

Sehun menatap Suho tajam. "Kau siapa? Kau kakaknya?"

Suho tersenyum tenang. "Aku Kim Suho. Teman Xi Luhan."

_Teman?_ Rahang Sehun mengeras. _Teman, dan Luhan memanggilnya oppa?_

Sehun segera menarik Luhan menjauh.

"Yak! Oh Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan. Oppa. Kita bertemu lagi kapan-kapan, oke?"

Sehun mengunci pintu mobilnya. "Jangan pernah."

"Apa?"

"Bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Eeeyy, kau cemburu ya."

"Jangan menggodaku, nona."

"Dia hanya temanku, Sehun."

"Dan kau milikku Xi Luhan."

"Ya ampun. Dia adalah penyelamatku, waktu itu kalung Donna Karan limited itu menghilang. Dan dia berhasil menemukannya. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padanya. Bahkan dia sekarang sudah akan—mmmpppttt."

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya, melumat bibir Luhan. Menekannya tepat di atas bibir ranum si cantik yang hendak protes akan tindakannya. Tepat, disaat mulut Luhan membuka, lidah Sehun menyusup masuk dan dengan lincah membelit lidah Luhan, menyesap membuat gelenyar itu bangkit. Membakar dan terasa panas. Sehun terus melumat kedua bibir Luhan, bergantian, tergesa-gesa, menuntut.

"Sehunhhh."

"Itu akibat kau membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh ini, Xi Luhan."

"Biar kuperjelas, kau cemburu kan?"

"Kau mau aku melumat habis bibir manismu itu lagi?"

"..."

"Kau mau?"

Luhan merona dan membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Kau tertawa?"

"Yak! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa begitu?"

"Kau terlalu cuek saat di kampus."

"Kurasa aku harus menandaimu kalau kau milikku." Ujar Sehun out-of-topic.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Kau mau, Lu?"

"Apa? Apaan?"

"Yah, kau tahu. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menahan gairahku saat ini. Kau begitu seksi dengan pipi meronamu itu."

"Kau tidak bisa menjaga ucapanmu, hah? Aku itu lebih tua darimu."

"Persetan dengan itu."

"I want you, baby" bisik sehun seduktif lalu mulai menciumi setiap inci leher jenjang Luhan.

"Sehun-ah.." Luhan berusaha menjauhkan kepala si tampan tersebut namun tidak berhasil karena sehun terus–terusan mendekatkannya ke leher Luhan. Deru napas sehun yang hangat membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan merinding.

Namja itu masih saja menciumi leher Luhan sambil sesekali menjilatnya dengan lembut. Aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh luhan seperti sebuah dorongan bagi sehun untuk terus menciumi Luhan. Ia bahkan sekarang sudah beralih ke telinga Luhan.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya lembut, lalu kembali menciumi serta menjilati bagian telinga luhan. hal ini menyebabkan suara lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Luhan. ia seakan tak kuasa menolak setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Kita di pinggir jalan, Sehunhhh."

"Ahhh. Kau tidak bisa lihat ini menegang, Lu? Oke, terserah. Aku akan mengebut."

Sehun menancapkan gasnya ke mansionnya. Tidak sampai lima menit mereka sudah sampai. Ya, dan hormon adrenaline Luhan meningkat drastis karena Sehun yang mengebut gila dan gairahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

Sehun menggedong Luhan ke kamarnya ala _bridal style_. Tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya. Sehun masuk kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Mencium bibir Luhan, mengemutnya. Dan melumatnya tanpa ampun.

Sehun tidak mampu menahan lebih lama lagi, karena miliknya sudah sangat terasa nyeri dan keras seperti batu. Begitu juga, Luhan yang merasa semakin basah. Sehun menyingkap ujung blouse tipisnya. Mengusap perut datar Luhan, lalu naik mengusap ke tulang rusuk hingga menyentuh dada Luhan yang masih terbalut dengan bra. Jari-jari lincah Sehun, mengusap dan meremasnya. Terasa pas di tangannya. Membuat Luhan, menggeram di dalam mulutnya merasakan pijatan tangan Sehun di dadanya dan bibirnya dalam lumatan bibir Sehun. Sensasinya membuat Luhan semakin mengeratkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Membuat, area sensitifnya tidak berhenti berkedut.

Tidak sabar, dengan sekali sentakan, Sehun berhasil merobek blouse tipis yang berbahan siffon—melekat di tubuh Luhan itu, melemparnya seperti kain usang yang tidak terpakai. Menatap tubuh atas Luhan yang masih memakai bra hitam dengan sedikit renda yang menghiasi, warna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit pucat Luhan, membuat Luhan terlihat semakin cantik dan menggairahkan, tentunya. Sangat indah. Di tambah ekspresi wajah Luhan yang merona dan sedikit berkeringat. _Damn! _

"Lepaskan kemejaku," pinta Sehun pada Luhan, membuat semburat merah itu semakin menjadi. Ditambah sorot mata Luhan yang sendu—penuh gairah. Ini perpaduan yang tidak pernah Sehun temui. Sangat. Sangat indah.

Setelah Luhan dengan ragu-ragu menempatkan tangannya pada dada Sehun untuk membuka kancing kemejanya, Sehun kembali menempatkan mulutnya di mulut Luhan. Menciumnya dengan tergesa-gesa, menyusupkan lidahnya. Membangkitkan gelora dan hasrat mereka berdua. Luhan membalasnya dengan tangannya yang membuka kancing kemeja Sehun.

Ia kini merasakan dada telanjang Sehun bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Membuat Sehun mengerang di dalam ciumannya. Apalagi, kini ciuman Sehun beralih ke dadanya, menyingkap bra yang ia pakai, hingga Sehun bisa merasakan dada Luhan tanpa sehelai benang, mencium puncak dada Luhan—yang sudah mengeras di dalam mulutnya. Menghisap dan memainkannya dengan lidah dan bibirnya.

Luhan meremas kuat rambut Sehun. Menekan kepala Sehun untuk tetap di sana. Mulutnya kadang terbuka dan matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan Sehun di dadanya.

"Hun-hhh,"

"Ya-hhh. Lepaskan, Lu," bisik Sehun sambil mulutnya terus bergantian menghisap puncak dadanya

Luhan berteriak, dan merasakan pelepasan pertama. Nafasnya tersengal hebat. Kakinya yang masih mengait di pinggang Sehun, seakan sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk mengait di sana. Bagaimana bisa, Sehun membuatnya orgasme hanya dengan mulutnya di dadanya? Ini, gila.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke ranjangnya, kemudian merebahkan Luhan dengan hati-hati di atas King Size nya. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memuja—tubuh Luhan dan kecantikan yang luar biasa, indahnya. Sempurna.

"Akan aku buat kau merasakan indahnya bercinta, percayalah." ucapan Sehun yang tulus membuat Luhan makin meremang. "Bukan yang dipaksakan."

Luhan semakin menggeliat, ketika jari-jari Sehun membelai kewanitaannya itu. Menyingkap celana dalam Luhan, lalu memainkan jarinya di sana. Geraman Luhan berubah menjadi desahan. Sehun, suka sekali mendengar suara indah Luhan dalam desahan. Membakar gairahnya, yang tidak pernah padam. Apalagi, kalau Luhan menyebut namanya.

"Oh, ya ampun. Luhan, kau sudah sangat siap untukku,"

Sehun sudah melepas celana panjangnya, beserta celana dalamnya dengan cepat. Membuat Luhan berkeringat dingin. Gugup. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, saat tubuh Sehun mulai menekan lagi tubuhnya.

Sehun mulai mencium pipi merona Luhan, turun ke rahang, kembali ke leher Luhan. Mencecapi setiap inchi kulit Luhan dengan bibirnya, menimbulkan sengatan gairah ke seluruh tubuh Luhan terutama titik sensitifnya. Terdengar bunyi sebuah paket yang robek terbuka, dan Luhan melihat Sehun menggulung kondom di penisnya yang indah, tebal dan keras. Sehun menggeram saat perlahan miliknya perlahan menyentuh kewanitaan Luhan, begitu juga Luhan. Ia menatap Sehun, seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu. Menggigit bibirnya, jeritannya saat milik Sehun itu sedikit memasuki tubuhnya.

Sehun tahu, apa arti tatapan Luhan padanya, "Tahan Luhan, ini akan sakit, tapi—"

Luhan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, karena perlahan milik Sehun masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, walau tidak, belum sepenuhnya. Jantungnya berdebar hebat. Hatinya berdesir.

"Ah—hhh. Ya, ampun kau sempit sekali, Lu."

Luhan tiba-tiba memekik dan mencengkeram kuat pundak Sehun, tanpa ada aba-aba Sehun sedikit menyentakkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Hingga nafas mereka berdua kini terdengar melenguh.

Sehun menatap Luhan, dengan smirk-nya. _Brengsek, di saat seperti ini dia malah tersenyum dengan smirk-nya._ Batin Luhan kesal.

"Maaf, tapi itu—"

"Oh Sehunhhhhh,"

"Tahan sebentar, Lu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah."

"..."

"Kita tidak melakukan seks, Xi Luhan. Tapi. Bercinta."

Luhan merasa tenang. Ya, dia akan bercinta. Setidaknya.

Luhan tiba-tiba merasakan sentakan kuat di dalam tubuhnya. Jeritannya tertahan dalam mulutnya, karena Sehun masih sibuk memainkan bibir dan lidahnya untuk mencium bibirnya. Milik Sehun terasa sangat penuh di dalam tubuhnya, terasa sesak hingga ia menggeliat dan merintih. Milik Sehun, terasa sangat dalam mengisi tubuh Luhan.

Sempit. Sehun memejamkan matanya karena miliknya seakan di cengkeram kuat-kuat oleh dinding kewanitaan Luhan. Luhan merasakan dorongan di dalam tubuhnya ketika rasa sakit itu sedikit mereda. Sehun sepertinya, tidak sabar menggerakkan dirinya. Walau sakit masih terasa, tapi ada rasa lain di setiap gerakan Sehun di dalam tubuhnya. Sehun, menggerakkan miliknya dengan irama yang ia buat sendiri, hingga membuatnya nyaris bermain cepat.

Tapi, Sehun tidak bisa selamanya pelan. Ingin segera menusukkan kuat-kuat miliknya.

"Lu, _gwaenchanha_?"

Luhan menggeram ketika Sehun memainkan bibir dan lidahnya di puncak dadanya yang mengeras. Mengulum dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Serta tangannya, meremas dada Luhan yang satunya. Sentuhan Sehun membuat Luhan semakin terbakar gairah hingga ia secara tidak sadar juga menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mengimbangi permainan Sehun. Mengalihkan tangannya, pada punggung telanjang Sehun. Mengusap serta memegang kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya saat ia bergeliat karena dorongan Sehun.

Setiap sentuhan Luhan, pada kulit telanjangnya. Membuat Sehun gila. Akal sehatnya tidak berfungsi sebagai mana mestinya. Begitu lembut dan penuh dengan gairah. Memacu semangatnya.

"Ya, ampun. Luhan. Kau—"

Terengah. Mendesah, Luhan di buatnya. Menggertakkan giginya setiap merasakan kenikmatan yang melandanya.

"Sehunhhhh—" desahan Luhan memacu Sehun bergerak lebih cepat. Milik Sehun menyentuh titik rangsangnya.

"Luhan, Kau sangat nikmat. Ya, Tuhan." desah Sehun. Luhan meremang mendengar apa kata Sehun, barusan. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk—mengusap, punggung Sehun.

Deru nafas mereka terdengar sangat memburu.

Desahan Luhan yang memanggil nama Sehun, dan juga aroma percintaan yang menguar di dalam kamar ini, membuat Sehun menaikkan tempo permainan ini, lebih cepat. Apalagi, Sehun. Ia, seakan tidak sabar ingin menuntaskan semuanya.

Kaki Luhan yang melilit di pinggang Sehun semakin membuat Sehun gila. Bahkan lebih dalam miliknya memasuki tubuh Luhan.

Panas. Tubuh mereka bersatu saling bergesekan dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh masing-masing. Seakan membuat percintaan ini semakin liar dan tidak terkendali. Sehun tahu, Luhan akan datang. Tubuh Luhan menegang. Wajahnya semakin memerah dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh Luhan, membuat Sehun menusukkan lebih dalam miliknya.

"Oh Sehun, Ak—aku—" desah Luhan ketika merasakan dorongan kuat di dalam tubuhnya, begitu nikmat. Ia, akan datang.

Sehun yang menyeruakkan kepalanya di sela-sela lehernya, menciummi setiap jengkal leher jenjang Luhan, berbisik "Ya, Lu—"

Milik Luhan semakin erat mencengkeram miliknya di dalam sana.

"Milikku. Kau. Milikku. Luhan." Sehun menekankan setiap katanya, untuk Luhan. Ia kini terus menatap Luhan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Luhan melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang tajam dan penuh dengan gairah. Hatinya berdesir. Membuat gejolak lain di perut dan sensitifnya. Kata-kata Sehun itu adalah janji yang harus ia tepati. Ia milik Sehun untuk saat ini dan seterusnya.

"Milikku, Xi Luhan—"

Sehun mendorong kuat miliknya. Begitu penuh milik Sehun mengisinya. Hingga ia merasakan, mungkin menembus dinding rahimnya, sangat dalam. Dan, lagi Sehun menusukkan miliknya semakin dalam dan kuat, tubuh Luhan seketika dihantam gelombang kenikmatan yang begitu intens. Kenikmatan itu datang. Bersama dengan tubuhnya yang kaku.

Terengah. Ia, seakan lemas. Tubuhnya sulit ia gerakkan.

Tak lama setelah itu, Luhan juga merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang. Pria itu meneriakkan namanya dengan keras. Sehun ambruk di atas tubuhnya. Menyeruakkan wajahnya di leher jenjangnya, menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya. Mencium leher jenjangnya. Mencium rambutnya dengan deru nafas Sehun terdengar memburu, seperti deru nafasnya juga. Luhan bisa merasakan pelepasan Sehun di dalam tubuhnya yang begitu hebat.

Sehun menikmati orgasmenya yang sangat intens. Aroma tubuh Luhan dan rambutnya, semuanya kombinasi yang begitu sangat indah. Dan, pelepasannya, yang sialan sangat nikmatnya.

"Ahh, _shit_!_ You're so sexy, baby_."

Luhan, meringis saat Sehun menarik miliknya keluar dari tubuhnya hingga Sehun berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia belum berani menatap Sehun, wajahnya terlalu merah merona untuk menatap Sehun, malu. Tidak di pungkiri, ia sangat menikmati percintaan ini. Tangan Sehun menarik pinggangnya, memeluk tubuh Luhan, possesif. Merapat dengan tubuh Sehun. Punggungnya menempel pada dada Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Sehun. Berdetak, untuknya.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah." Sehun melirik jam di nakas. "Masih jam dua siang. Tidurlah. Tak apa."

Luhan juga heran kenapa niatannya mencari psikiater berakhir dengan lemas di ranjang Sehun.

.

.

.

Chen segera menuju Cheonggyecheon Stream, bersama anak buah kembarnya itu. Mencocokkan tempat yang sama dengan yang ada di foto. Pohon ek besar dan ada ayunan di salah satu sisinya.

Mereka sudah berkeliling tiga kali mencari pohon besar itu. Chen menggerutu dan Kyungsoo berulang kali mendesah karena capek.

"Bukan pohon itu kan?" tanya Myungsoo menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang banyak tulisannya itu.

"Ada ayunannya tidak?" Chen bertanya lemah.

"Tidak ada. Tapi di foto ini, ada banyak tulisan di batang pohonnya."

"Berarti memang pohon itu!" Kyungsoo menjerit dan berlari ke arah pohon besar.

Mereka bertiga segera mencari-cari petunjuk di pohon itu, mengusir setiap orang yang ingin berfoto dengan sopan. Meneliti tiap tulisan di pohon. 'I LOVE YOU', 'BE WITH ME FOREVER', nama-nama pasangan semua ditulis disitu. Tapi, tidak ada tulisan nama Sena sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya kelelahan (lagi).

"Kau yakin ada petunjuknya? Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali." Gerutu Chen.

"Kemarin kita menerjemahkan foto tidak sulit." Ujar Myungsoo. "Kalau dia dibunuh, pasti ada alasannya dia meninggalkan empat foto ini."

"Di foto ini ada petunjuk, bukan pada kalungnya. Kalau kita gabungkan petunjuknya, kita akan dapatkan petunjuk baru."

"Ah, benar."

"Kau pintar sekali, Hyung."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan smartphone-nya, memberikannya pada Myungsoo. "Kau bisa foto aku? Mungkin kalau angle-nya seperti ini, aku kelihatan cantik." Dia menunjuk foto Sena. "Ampun, dinginnya."

Kyungsoo segera berpose seperti Sena. "Harusnya kau sedikit menoleh ke kanan, kakak kembaran." Myungsoo berteriak.

"Seperti ini?"

"Agak menoleh sedikit."

Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh ke kanan dan matanya menangkap benda berkilauan di ranting besar pohon itu. "Sebentar,apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Apaan?"

"Sebentar, sepertinya aku tahu apa ini." Myungsoo melanjutkan. "Arah yang dilihat Sena, ada petunjuk yang tersembunyi."

"Benar, Sena meninggalkan petunjuk dan melihat ke arah petunjuknya saat difoto."

Kyungsoo memotret petunjuk itu. Selanjutnya, mereka ke Jinhae, cukup ramai dan sulit sekali menemukan tempat pemotretan Sena. Dan ke Insadong untuk foto ketiga.

"2215? Nomor ini artinya apa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka berhasil mendapatkan semua petunjuk.

"Kau bisa membuat kombinasi angka yang banyak. Dan berbeda tergantung bagaimana kau mengkombinasinya. Bisa dipakai keempat nomornya atau hanya dua nomor saja."

"Catatan tentang Oh Sena yang terkait tanggal, kau punya kan?"

"Iya, catatan itu selalu ada, Hyung."

"Kalau begitu coba lihat."

"Kalau seperti ini sih, yang paling mudah adalah kombinasi tanggal." Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Apa mungkin tanggal perayaan? Atau tempat dia merayakan sesuatu?"

"Kalau memang tanggal, hanya bisa satu, 2512."

"Keurisemaseu?"

"Iya, kurasa itu memang natal."

"2512. Tapi..."

"Hei, coba lihat artikel ini."

'**PRESIDEN DIREKTUR OH CORP, MENINGGAL.'**

'**SIAPA YANG AKAN MENGGANTIKAN KURSI PRESDIR?'**

'**PARA YAKUZA JALANAN DICURIGAI TELAH MEMBUNUH TUAN OH.'**

'**HARI NATAL YANG KELAM BAGI KELUARGA OH.'**

"Hah? Coba lihat ini juga." Tunjuk Kyungsoo. "Istrinya juga meninggal pada tanggal yang sama. Bukankah ini aneh?"

"Kurasa memang natal yang kelam bagi keluarga Oh."

"Tapi, bukankah tahun kematian Tuan dan Nyonya Oh berbeda?"

"Benar. Dan, tunggu. Apa kakek Oh Sena juga?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Lihatlah! Kakeknya juga meninggal di tanggal yang sama."

"Apa ini berarti pembunuhnya sama?"

"Ya tuhan, ini semakin rumit."

Myungsoo mencari info tentang Oh Sena. Tentang karir dan pendidikannya saat di Jepang. Hingga tempat tinggalnya saat ini.

"Oh Sena tidak tinggal di mansionnya selama ini."

"Yak! Jadi dia tinggal dimana, Myungsoo-ya?"

"Apartemen penthouse di Gangnam."

"MWOO?"

.

.

"Ini kompleks apartemennya?"

"Kurasa, ya."

"Wah, besar sekali."

"Mewah."

"Ngomong-ngomong apartemennya nomor berapa?"

Kyungsoo dan Chen menoleh, dan serempak berkata. "Tidak tahu."

"Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya?"

"Cari yang nomor 2512?"

"Ah, ya. Kau pintar, Kyungsoo."

Mereka bertiga segera mencari apartemen bernomor 2512. Berkeliling mengitari kompleks apartemen.

"Nah, ini dia." Sahut Chen saat mereka sampai di apartemen penthouse berpagar putih gading itu.

"Apa kita harus memencet bel?"

"Memangnya ada orang di dalam?"

"Tidak tahu. Coba saja. Lagipula, kalau ini salah, kita kan tidak malu membobol pasword apartemen orang."

"Ya, benar." Chen memencet bel apartemen itu.

"_Nugu?"_

"Ini apartemen Oh Sena?"

"_Oh Sena nugu? Disini tidak ada yang bernama Sena."_

"Ah, maaf. Kami salah."

"_Kalian mencari apartemen Oh Sena? Nomor 508."_

"Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida. Maaf menganggu."

"_Ini siapa?"_

"Ah, kami dari Pyungan Distric."

"_Polisi?"_

"Ah, _ne_. Sejenis itu."

"_Sejenis? Tunggu sebentar."_

Tak lama, pintu pagar terbuka dan muncullah seseorang memakai hoodie berwarna abu-abu, celana jeans lusuh dan sebuah _headset_ yang terpasang rapi di telinganya. Matanya terlihat lelah dan menahan kantuk.

"Aku Kris." Dia melepas _headset_ biru muda itu. "Aku baru saja pindah kemari beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kris?"

"Ya."

"Kau pacar Sena?" tanya Chen.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Ah, pada saat hari kematian itu kau sudah disini?"

"Tidak. Aku kemari satu hari setelahnya."

"Ah, apa kami membangunkanmu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tidur."

"Kalau begitu, apa kami bisa mendapat beberapa informasi darimu?"

"Datanglah kapan-kapan. Aku tidak enak badan hari ini. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Kris menutup pagar.

"Kau _ngeces_ sekali bertanya padanya." Komentar Myungsoo.

"Siapa tahu?" Chen mengedipkan sebelah matanya pelan dan membuat Kyungsoo berlagak muntah-muntah.

"Wajahmu jadi aneh." Ujarnya. "Kita balik lagi?"

"Demi pekerjaan."

"Ta tuhan, Chen. Dua ribu ke lima ratus itu jauuuuuhhh sekali."

"Jangan berlebihan, Kyung. Kita dibayar untuk ini."

"Kita tidak diberi uang taksi, dan kau lihat betapa luasnya komplek apartemen ini."

"Kau mau uang taksi? Dan gajimu jadi dipotong?"

"Ah, ya, ya. Diamlah."

Apartemen 508.

"Lelahnyaa.." celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa, apartemen ini kosong."

"Benarkah, hyung? Kalau begitu, apa passwordnya?"

"Coba bel saja."

"Kau tidak takut?" Kyungsoo merengek ke bahu Myungsoo. "Kalau saja ada arwah penasaran di dalam bagaimana? Kalau ada setan rambut panjang, drakula, roh gentayangan, setan tanpa kepala, bagaimana?"

"Bisa kau _sumpel_ mulut dan otak anak itu biar waras, Myungsoo-ya?"

"_Nuna_, bukankah sudah kubilang berhenti melihat Urban Legend di internet."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi, bodoh."

"Kalau begitu berhenti baca novel seram di tengah malam."

"Yak! Ini passwordnya apa?"

"Tidak tahu."

Chen mencoba banyak kombinasi angka yang aneh-aneh dan membingungkan menurut Kyungsoo. Terakhir, ia mencoba angka 2512 dan hampir setengah putus asa. Tapi, pintunya terbuka.

"Yah, terbuka."

"Kau hebat, hyung."—Myungsoo.

"_Kajja_."—Chen.

"Lindungi aku, adik tersayang."—Kyungsoo.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuu, mian-mian. Belom bisa panjang-panjang. Niatannya sih bikin penasaran, tapi akunya nggak bisa bikin orang penasaran.**

**Ahh, pelis jangan berharap ada nc yang hot dari saya, soalnya saya hanya suka baca, tapi buat bikin? Absurd bin aneh gitu. Padahal, udah saya baca ya berkali-kali, tapi kok rasanya masih aneh banget gitu. **

**Makasih buat Park Hajin eonni, buat masukan dan idenya. Dan juga buat kakak-kakak tersayang yang mau review ff abal-abal ini *deepbow* **

**Dan buat siders, entah kenapa, ff ini itu banyak sekali yah siders-nya masa. Aku bukannya kayak anak yang rasanya miskin review gitu ya, tapi saran dan kritikan readers itu bisa bikin aku memperbaiki dan berusaha ngebuat ff ini lebih baik lagi. **_**Piye? Setuju opo ora?**_

**Saera pergi dulu yaaa, sampai jumpa tahun depan *kekeke*. Annyeong^^**


End file.
